Daises, Roses, and Violets
by StreetLightsFade
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie move to a wealthy boarding school. They soon encounter Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. Will they get along? Will they finally realize they are meant for each other? Read through there laughs, joys, and the glory of first love.
1. Chapter 1: Adonis

Chapter 1: Shopping

I was sitting in my room reading wuthuring heights, again, I might add when my pixie of a best friend comes barging in screaming her little head off. Of course, she wanted to do the dreadful activity that I could not stand!

Shopping.

"Come on bella! Me and rose have been _dieing_ to go to the mall since forever! Were leaving tomorrow!" cried Alice.

So since, I'm stupid I agreed. I dont really mind shopping that much. But, with rosalie and alice as shopping besties you grow to hate it.

A lot.

But I had to endure it cause there my best friends, and the pixie did have a point we are leaving tomorrow.

Rose, Alice, and me have been best friends since diapers, literally. We grew up together in the same house! Granted, it was a huge mansion that all three of us shared but still. See, our parents are pretty wealthy. Our dads were huge business men!

But, thats not the only reason were friends. The main reason we got to close in the first place because we all shared something in common. We all lost our moms to a car accident.

At the same time.

I guess we would still be best friends but I reckon we wouldn't be that close! I mean, we are complete opposites!

Alice is the short, pixie like fashionista and she was the must energetic person you will probably ever meet. She bounces with excitement. Literally.

Rose, Is the most beautifulest person I have ever possible seen, with long flowing blond hair and legs any model would kill for. Rosalie suffered the hardest out of all of us. She was the closest to her mom. So, its understandable... I guess.. when she's all ice queen to everyone. Everyone but me and alice.

I guess I, in my opinion am the odd man or girl out in this case out. My beauty pales in comparison to Rose and , tell Rose or Alice that and you _will_ die a slow painful death. I mean I'm nothing special, I have long kinda curly hair with big dull doe eyes. I guess I'm the shy one also in the group and I'm the reader. I'll read about anything. I absolutely cherish to dive into a good book and just loose myself in there worlds.

So, anyway, here I am caring all these damn shopping bags with useless clothes Alice _insists_ that I buy, when clumsy, uncoordinated me walks right into a damn wall. Sadly, and embarrassingly enough all my clothes fly all over the place including some Victoria Secret purchases, customary of alice. Looking around I notice luckily, no one was there to witness my embarassment. But, as fate as it, there stands the wall, Adonis himself.

The god has piercing green eyes and unique messy locks of hair. He has absolutley perfect, chiseled features, and had a body to die for. This "god" also apparently seemed to be staring at my bra's and other unmentionables from Victoria Secrets smirking.

Smirking.

Should'nt he be as embarrased as me? I mean serisouly. And then he talks and it sounds like velvet and my heart goes into over drive. He picks up the most skimpish bra drops it in his pocket and walks away. All I could think of at the moment is:

What the hell?!?


	2. Chapter 2: The Jerk Trio

**Diclamer: Sadley, I noticed that I forgot to post this so... sadly I don't twilight and am certainly not stephenie meyer.**

**Oh and also I'd like to remind you all that this IS my first fanfic sooo pleaseeee dont be all mean, I mean seriously who likes getting mean reviews and all? Soo without interuptions... **

Chapter 2:

The flight from forks to New York was pretty smooth besides of course all us girls fear of flying. Understandibly in the fact that our mothers all died this way, on a trip to a get a way spa in mexico.

" Finally!!" rose said wiping the last of her tears and realeasing the death grip she had on my hand practically yelled, causing many people to look our way.

" Rose, hun could you keep it down? Some of us don't thrive for attention like your vain self" I joked, half- heartedly, she really was pretty vain.

"Well, bella beautiful people like myself need the attention to get by day to day. And its not my fault I'm vain. My dear mom raised me this way." she retorted with a twinge of sadness in her voice, making me instantly feeling guilty.

"Awww come on Rose! Where in New York!! No need to be all sad!" alice yelled bouncing excitedly. Probably because she just bought practically all the clothes in the trendy airport.

" Whatever. Lets just get to our school and get settled in. I'll try my best to be happy and bubbly like your pixie self, Alice" rosalie smirked.

"Allrightie then let goooo!" myself and alice yelled, jumping into our limo with our total of 15 suitcases. We decided to pack light.

Our driver, Chase drove us to the boarding school and we all were practically drooling at the site. **[ Picture in Profile] **

It was huge! It actually looked like an old castle with huge beautiful windows, you know the kinds you see in churches. **[ Not meant to sound too religious! Pleasee dont get offended!]**

We actually fell out of the car trying to get out of the car all out once. Which resulted in all our luggage landing on us. Weirdly, our limo didn't have a trunk. **[ Go with me on this!]** ,

" SH**!!" rose , alice and me all screeched.

Then we heard the laughter that would change our lives forever. It wasn't regular laughing though it was velvety angelic gorgeous laughing. And yes I know I was practically drooling. But, strangely enough the laugh sounded familiar.

By know us gals were fuming with anger. _Nobody _laughed at us, nobody. Suddenly, the weight of our suitcase was off of us and we found us girls staring at three absolutely amazing guys, who were in fact laughing.

The first one was big burly one with dark brown curls, bright blue eyes that rivaled Rosalie's with the cutest dimples, that made you think that he could never be the intimidating, protective guy of the group as his figure made him out to be.

The next was a tall lean handsome guy with honey colored hair and oceanic blue eyes. He seemed the mediator of the group although he seems calm he was still laughing hysterically.

The last one had bronze colored hair with bright green hypnotizing eyes. He was obviously the leader of the group. You could tell he held a kind of authority in the air. All thought it was washed out by his ridiculous laughter. He looked vaguely familiar.. Almost like... OMG it was him the guy in the mall. I MUST be dreaming.

Finally, there laughter subsided and they all decided to put there input into our embarrising fall.

"Nice fall!" the big burly one shouted.

" Yes , it was quite entertaining " the American- poster boy chuckled.

" All though you could repay us for saving us with a date perhaps?" the jerk suggested.

" Oh I think I've given you enough based on the fact that you stole my bra at the mall! I mean seriously dude. Who does that?" I snapped brushing off the dirt and staring him down. While Alice, and Rose nodded sharply in agreement sending death glares to the jerk trio.

" Sorry dear, I forgot. It's hanging with my trophies. Which I do have many" he winked

" Please!" Rose yelled pronouncing it in two syllables. " Were not some hoes you cant just treat with all your cr** and bullsh**" she finished.

" Now If you'll excuse us we have to be on our way" Alice said rudely and we all stormed off picking up our luggage on the way out.

" One word for you girls." Rose began.

"Payback"


	3. Chapter 3 : Settling in

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own twilight unless it goes on sale on ebay.. but then I wouldnt have enough money to buy it. So I am not stephenie meyer!**

**Mini A/N!!!!!!: Thanks for all the reviews! I wont be all review or you wont get a chapter cause that pissed me off! But, they do make me want to write more and they make me happy! I know that sounds like cr** but its true! And sorry for all the **** but i do think people will mind if i go right out and curse.. So enough with my rambling... here is chapter 3!!!! **

Chapter 3: Settling in

With that said us girls all made our way to the main office to grab our scheduales and room assignments. We were without a doubt still excited. No group of boys, or the jerk trio as we fancied calling was going to end our parade! As our pixie says.

" Omg!!!! I amm sooo excited to see what room I get and then we can all go shopping and pick out our outfits and everything!" Alice screeched bouncing happily up and down.

"Alice, chill. Its school not some vacation!" I hissed trying my best to avoid the stare of all the kids in the main office as we waited for them to call us up.

" Alice Swan, Rosalie Swan, and Bella Swan" the secretary called.

" Are you girls all sisters?" the woman said looking utterly confused becuase we looked so different.

" No, but we wish we were! Were actually cousins!!" Alice giggled. She was wayyy to excited.

" Oh well that just great! This year there will be six people rooming together. Its co-ed but, one half of the huge room is for the girls with the other is for the boy. Its seperated by a door! So no worries!" the lady squealed. You'd think after doing this for a while she'd get bored. Apparently I was wrong.

" Oh so anyway all of you pretty young ladies will be rooming together in room 206 in building 3!" she said smiling and handing us our keys, scheduales, and information about the school.

" There will be an assembly at 2:30 and it is mandatory so please attend. Good day girls have a great year here! If you ever need me my names Susan" she called after us as we started walking out.

" The woman was so weird and strange!" Rose laughed.

" Hey, I personally like Susan! Allthough her style was lacking..." Alice said in a very alice way.

" She was all right. But.. Lets go to our room!!" I yelled, causing many kids to look our way. Whatever. I was way to excited to care!

We went to our limo and had Chase drive us to building three. Our floor was luckily on the first floor but we still had Chase bring in most of our luggage. But, with our help of course. We were pretty strong from all the sports we play.

Upon entering the room I could even begin to describe how awesome it was, we were speechless! It was a HUGE media room that acted also as a living room which led to a huggeee kitchen, which I was the only one excited for.

There were two doors let led to two different hallways as Susan said and ours happened to be on the left. We ran right in and found that our names were on the doors. Mine was in the middle with Rose to right and Alice to the left.

I ran into my room and squeled in delight. It was absolutley gorgeous. The walls were kinda black gray in a night kind of way with dark navy silk bedding. There was a huge closet that was about the size of my bathroom back home and that was big!

All my clothes were in my closet all ready, somehow.

I ran into Rose's room and found out that it was exactly the same as mine but in red. Alice's was the same as well but in hot pink. We all stared jumping on Alice's bed and screaming.

"Omg this is sooo awesome! Its like my dream room and omg!" alice screeched

" These rooms are utterly amazing! They all fit our personalitys perfectly!" rose yelled laughing in pure happiness.

" I know!! Hey guys I'm going to go check out the bathroom I'll be right back!" I yelled walking out the door. I heard there ok's out the door but other wise kept on walking.

I walked into our bathroom that all six of us shared and gasped.

There stood the jerk trio. W

They were all checking out the bathroom which was huge! One side was pink and the other side was blue. Ironic, no?

When they saw me they all stared grinning madley looking like utter lunatics.

" Ohh so you decided to take up my request for a date? Well.. this isint really a date but I guess we could make due" the biggest jerk of them all said sounding quite smug.

" Actually, I live here now sadly enough we all have to share a room" I said sadly cursing under my breath.

The three of them looked like they one the lottery. It was pretty pathetic. I mean me and the girls were pretty used to guys liking us. Even though I am pretty plain I guess guys find something attractive about me.

" Well why dont you get the other two hotties so we can all introduce ourselves" the big burly one said showing of his dimples from smiling so widley.

" Allright, but dont smile so widley your face may crack off" and with that I walked off to get my girls and go through hell.

" WHAT?!?" Rose fumed extremley mad. After telling them that the boys were our roomies they pretty much have gone mad.

" Uhhh that is soooo unfair! But whatever lets get these introductions over with hopefully the'll be to busy with sluts that the'll leave us alone" Alice said and with that we all went to the living room to begin our torture of introducing ourselves and rooming with the jerk trio.


	4. Chapter 4 : Introductions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Mini A/N!!!: All right I think this is the last one for today... I felt bad for talking so long to update that I think I'm spoiling you with all these chapters and in one day! So please if you can show your love :) You don't have to! But, it would help me feel happier! All right.. enough of my begging.. here is chapter four!!**

Chapter 4: Introductions

" All right. Lets get this over with. How about we all say or name and say our favorite sport or thing to do. But, I'm guessing you guys play sports am I right?" alice asked as they all nodded.

"Ok then! Lets go in counter clockwise since were in a circle soo.. you tall blond boy go first!" alice said excitedly. She loved meeting new people a little to much.

" Hello. I'm Jasper and I like to play soccer, baseball, basketball, and football." Jasper said.

" Heyy. The names Emmett and I play soccer, football, baseball and basketball" Emmett, the big burly one said.

"Hello. I'm Edward and I play soccer, baseball, and basketball" The guy who stole my bra said.

" Heya!! My name is Alice and I lovee shopping! Which I count as a sport. But I also do ballet." Alice said excitedly while me and rose laughed at the guys dumfounded expression.

" Hey I'm Rose and I dance and do gymnastics as my sports" Rose said in her cool way.

" Hello I'm Bella and I play soccer, basketball, gymnastics, dance, hockey, baseball, boxing and I run" ** [ I know it sounds like a lot but I want Bella to be an awesome tomboy ] ** I stated and laughed at there dumbfounded expression.

" Wait.. You can possibly play more sports that us! And your so tiny and fragile looking you couldn't possible do boxing and all those sports. You can not be strong enough" Emmett said disbelievingly.

I sighed. I got this a lot. Rose and Alice looked at me knowingly waiting for me to prove them wrong. So I just lifted my shirt right up and off reveling my sports bra that I decided to wear today. Showing off my perfect ripped stomach and arms. They all gaped in shock looking unbelievably shocked.

" Hah. I bet they werent expecting our pretty bella here to be such a jock" Rose said scoffing at there expressions.

" Well Rose but I'm sorry but we don't have any girls in our school that actually play sports so It's pretty hard to believe. The only teams we have for girls are the dance, cheer leading, and gymnastics team." Edward said sound smug and cocky. The boys matched his smug smile.

I just about fainted in shock. Choking on air I tried to make out a sentence but I couldnt. Rose and Alice looked murderous and sympathetic. They know how much I loved my sports and we all hated when girls were put to a disadvantage based on there gender.

Suddenly though Alice whispered to Rose and they both started to grin.

" Well then, Bella here just has to try out for the body team then" alice said grinning madly.

" Omg, Alice your genius! I could soo take any of the guys in this school!" I said confidently.

I may not be confident in my looks but when It comes to sports I am super confident.

Just then emmett, edward, and jasper all started laughing hysterically.

" You actually think that _you _ could take us in a sport! Sorry sweetie but you've got the next thing coming for you!" Jasper said after the laughter died down.

" Yeah coach would never take a _girl_" edward sneered.

" Come on guys let leave this madness!" and with Emmett departing words they all got up and went there seperate ways to there rooms.

" Please. We'll show them what happens when you mess with us Swan girls and our sports" Rose sneered. And with that we all went to bed waiting for the new day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Scraps of Clothing and Runnin

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Mini A/N!!: All right I lied now this is the last one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Scraps of Clothing and Fast Runnners

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock to remember that today is our first day of

school at this new boarding school. Note that I said us all the other kids have been here since september and it is now November.

I dragged myself off of my bed and walked into my huge closet. Since it was the first day of school I picked out a pair of dark skin tight jeans with a gorgeous purple tank top with jewels on to the top. I paired It with a pair of purple heels grabbed my black leather jacket, my designer book bag, and went to go meet rose and alice in the bathroom.

Since I took a shower last night I just kept it down in it natural curly hair. I added some lip gloss and some smokey makeup and I was done.

Rose and Alice walked in somehow matching me but in different colors. Rose's outfit was in red and alice's is in dark blue.

" Omg we did it again!!!" Alice whined.

" Haha. I know! We do this all the time! I guess we'll just match today." Rose added.

" Allrightie then. Lets roll girlies!" I yelled

We walked into the living room and the boys started whistling making us roll our eyes.

" You girls look good enough to eat!" Emmett said. Earning a slap in the head from Jasper for his stupidity.

We thanked him anyway and linked arms as we walked into the crowded lunch room to begin our day.

I was quite comical actually how everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us as we walked in. Us being Swans, ignored them and continued to the lunch line. Of course though some as* grabbed my as*. **[ Heh!]**

I pulled the jerk right up over his seat with one hand dangling him from his color in mid air and sneered.

" Do that again and you'll have a lot worse than just getting dangled and humiliated"

The idiotic boy just nodded his head and sat back down. He though he was OK until both Alice and Rose bumped against his shoulder most defiantly causing bruises and cursing at him in whispers

I didnt realize that everybody was staring with there mouth open until some jock started clapping. Me, Rose, and Alice raised our eyebrows and crossed our arms over our chests and he suddenly stopped looking utterly terrified.

We chuckled under our breath and continued on our hunt to find food. Again we were stopped by some sluts who were probably "popular" and " owned" the school. The " queen bee" stepped up to us in her scrap of clothing with her 10 or so clones behind her and said.

" Nice job. What are you a dude? You seriously cant just walk right up here and think you can control _my _ school."

" Actually dear, I am in fact a girl I just don't wear scraps of clothing." I began

"Oh and you can keep your school its an utter disgrace. I mean _look_ at you. " Rose said

"Soo if you don't want to get your as* kicked by a bunch of "guys" I said again

"I suggest you run along a touch up your makeup. Toodles!" Alice finished sarcasticically.

The girls instantly moved away and just when we were about to get food the bell rang.

" Crude!" rose cursed " I'm starving!!"

" I know. I know. Lets just get to our class" I said as we all made our way to our first period class. Luckily, we had all our classes together. Which we are all very happy about. The rest of the day was pretty boring and uneventful. We had to introduce our selves in some classes but thats pretty much it. Next we had gym which I was really excited for. I loved gym in my old high school its soo much fun!

Alice,Rose,and I learned that the school gym uniforms consisted of the shortest shorts I have ever seen in hot pink. Yes hot pink. You could see my but practically! And a black sports bra that was pretty nice. To finish it all off we had a pretty cute pair of black and pink nikes.

Once I was changed I decided to go talk to Coach Tommy about joining the boys school teams.

" Coach Tommy? Is there any way that I could try out for the schools boys team? I asked hopefully

Coach Tommy starting laughing and I was fuming. " Tell you what if you place first in our running today you can try out for any team you want"

Ad we walk out we noticed that all the other girls outfits were all black so we stood out pretty easily. We did look pretty hot. Our whole grade shares a gym class since its a pretty small boarding school so, as we walked out we were stared at. Well glared and gawked at.

Maybe it was because of our muscles..

So anyway today we were running. Which was tons of run unless you were wearing close to nothing that is.

But, luckily us girls loved to run so we started to jog that five miles that was required. Rose and Alice had the same pace which was really fast. But, I could go twice as faster. I decided to stick with them for now. I didn't feel like jogging alone. We easily made it to the front group which consisted of all boys. Surprised? Not at all.

All the other girls were panting and sweating. While me and my girls were perfectly at ease and not even breaking a sweat. A lot of the boys were fine too but a lot of them weren't. I could tell they were pushing themselves to far.

And then I saw one boy break away from all the others. It was no other than Edward. He and his cocky smug smile and his adoring fans and me and my girls.

" Uhh he thinks he is _such_ a great runner! Please I'll show him! Do you mind gals?" I asked worried.

" Go ahead girl! Show him who's boss!!!" Alice screamed so loud that edward even heard it and he was practically lapping us. He raised an eyebrow and challenged me. Well that does it!

I picked up my speed and went almost as fast as a could past the boys who were staring in shock and all staring at my as*.

I gave them all the finger and easily catched up with Edward.

" Well hello there dear? Nice run eh?" I asked innocently only a tad out of breath.

He just rolled his eyes and focused them on my breasts which were not that supported with the flimsy sports bra. I rolled my eyes at him and smacked him hard.

" Hey, I'm sorry hun but you have got an _awesome_ rack" he said in wonder.

I punched him in the arm and sped ahead of him. I looked back and found him now looking at my butt.

Uhh guys were such pigs!

I looked at Rose and Alice and when I spotted them I winked at them as they winked back. I was half way through my last lap and I was about to win. Not that It was a race but still. I ran as fast as I could to the final line grabbed my water bottle and took eager sips. Edward soon finished after and then Rose, Alice and then guy pack followed.

Finally the girls finished. The sluts all grabbed there water bottles at the same time and drenched them selves in it. "Trying" to look sexy I suppose. Sexy being the operative word. Me Rose and Alice looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

" Whats your problem you man? You think you could actually look sexier than me doing that. It's my move and no body can do it better"

" Wanna Bet?" Me Rose and Alice all said at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6: Proving Herself

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Mini A/N: I was going to post this yesterday but I decided to be evil and post it for the cliff hanger but it was wayy to much fun! Soo heres chaper 6!! ( I think this chapter is pretty lame so im deeply sorry if you dont like it )**

Chapter 6: Proving herself

The boys in the grade all looked extremely excited. All three of us grabbed our water bottles walked right up to her and her clones. Just as we were about to do it we all threw the water at them causes her "waterproof" makeup to wash off. I guess it was a one time use kinda thing.

The boys looked disappointed and some of the girls that weren't part of the sluts were laughing as hysterically as us. The coach looked pretty amused as well. Coach Tommy said he had an announcement so we all sat on the bleachers waiting for him to start his announcement.

" Well, I have decided to let one girl and one girl only try out for any of the boys sports that she wants. She has proven her self to me and I think she would help bring many of our teams to victory. If you dont believe me she can come down here and prove herself if you want."

" BRING HER DOWN" one jock guy yelled.

" All right please come down Bella Swan" Coach Tommy yelled.

Rose and Alice started cheering and I just shrugged and ran down the bleachers and everyone stared at me.

" All right. Does anybody have any suggestions? You can suggest any sport because Miss. Swan here does them all."

" 1000 JUMPING JACKS" one boy yelled. I rolled his eyes at his perverted mind and Coach Tommy gave me a pointed look. I gave him an are you serious look. But he just shrugged.

I sighed and started doing jumping jacks I did notice that every boys eyes were on my chest and any boy around rose and alice was getting a smacked in the head. I winked at my girls and they winked back. After about 10 minutes I was done and not out of breath just tapping my foot waiting for the next guys suggestion.

" What next?" Coach Tommy asked the boys sounding pretty excited.

I shared an ew look with alice and rose. My teacher was even a pervert.

" SHOW US SOME FLEXIBILITY" another guy yelled.

He was sitting next to alice so alice pretty much attacked him. But, the damage was done. I now have to show my " flexibility".

" Umm does anybody do gymnastics that can tell her what to do?" Coach tommy asked clearly clueless.

Lucky for me it was Rose who saved the day.

" I do Coach Tommy!" Rose yelled.

" Come on down other Miss. Swan!" he yelled

Rose made her way down and started barking out things for me to do. Rose and I were on the same level went it came to gymnastics so she didnt do anything ridiculous. After a while I stopped and Emmett decided to say what I did next.

" Lets watch her hit some balls!!!" he yelled causing everybody to crack up. I rolled my eyes and picked up a baseball bat waiting for the pitch from coach tommy himself apparently he was once a major leage baseball player.

He didnt have _that_ fast of a pitch so it was pretty easy and I knocked them out of the gym every time.

Coach Tommy finally decided that I "proved" myself but I do believe all of this was for his own enjoyment. I was in my towel getting ready to get changed after gym when I saw that my gorgeous purple shirt was all cut up and ruined. I almost cried on the spot.

But I sucked it up and just put it on over my black bra. It was cut up so much that my whole stomach and belly ring was showing. **[ Yes she has a belly ring! Cool huh?]** It was pretty messed up but I made it work. I walked out of the gym and jaws were dropping. It was actually really funny.

Rose and Alice saw me and started whistling.

"Hey whats up with the slut top?" Rose always the blunt one asked.

" Yeah isint that your favorite shirt! Why'd ya ruin it?" Alice asked sounding pretty pissed

" Kitty and the sluts ruined it" I said sounding really sad. **[ Oh yeah so the lead " slut" wow that sounds mean but anyway I was going to call her lauren but thats my cousin/ best friends name soo I decided to name her kitty cause it sounds funny and sluttly!]**

Rose and Alice looked outraged. They hugged me and stormed out muttering something about cat food?

**Sooo I decided to put one down here! Cause it looks totally cool! Anyway what are rose and alice up to now?! Oh and thanks for the lovely reviews :)** **Also I'm sorry about my grammar and all that jazz but I really wanna get my chapters out as soon as I can! Well except this one because I decided to torture you! Sorry If this chapter was totally lame and perverted but I thought It would help bella make the team and all. Soo anyways review if you cant if your as lazy as me just appreciate it and such....**

**Gabby : )**


	7. Chapter 7: All except for three!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Mini A/N!!!: Sorry for the last totally lame and cliché chapter. Hopefully this one will be more interesting and less clichéish. Unless you like cliche's... well anyways here is chapter 7!!!! Review if you want to make me happy :)**

Chapter 7 : All except for three!

I was sitting in my room listening to some music waiting for Rose and Alice to come back from where ever the hell they went when they barged in the room. Each of them had one giant bag that looked extremely heavy and huge!

"Alright!" alice started excitedly " We got the goods! Our plan of revenge will be awesome!" she cackled kind of scarily. Who knew Alice the little pixie good be scary?

Voicing my thoughts I asked Rose. " When did the pixie turn evil"

" I don't know" rose began " She's been like this like all day. But, It may have to do with the fact that Kitty ruined your favorite shirt. You know how Alice gets about her clothes" Rose said smartly.

" True. Alice _is_ after all our shopoholic of our threesome" I stated sarcastically.

" I am not a shopoholic!" Alice practically yelled, clearly mad, but with tons of humor in her large grayish blue eyes.

" Sorry hun, but you are." Rose said almost sympathetically.

" Whatever. But dont think I'm ever going to change my ways! But. Onto more important topics. Like our revenge!" she said.

I waited patiently to her what there idea of "revenge" was. If I knew anything about my best friends I know that they are the queens at revenge.

One time I can recall perfectly. We were all in middle school and this one girl decided it would be funny to put tons of raw meat in my locker. Because I was a vegetarian at the time. **[ Thats never happpen to me. Luckily! I would like pass out!]** I was a wreck for days on end. It was just so said to me at the time that they used all that meat on my behalf. So my girls being my girls plotted revenge. They used her own trick against her and put tons and tons of snakes in her locker. The girl was absolutely terrified of snacks so she flipped out. My girls got there revenge and nobody _ever_ bothered us again. I shudder to think of what Alice and Rose have planned!

" Bellaaaaa!! Are you with us?!" Alice called

" Yea sorry I was just remembering the time with the snakes" I said chuckling knowing they knew what I was talking about.

"Good time, Good times. But anyway bella. We have our best revenge ever plotted. It is genius and utterly evil!" rose said sounding pretty evil themselves.

They told me there plan and I was pretty shocked by how genius it was. It was also pretty harsh but she deserved it.

Remembering something I asked " Hey guys. What about the jerk trio's revenge?"

" We already took care of that dear no worries" Alice cackled. I urged them to tell me and rose said. " Well its not _that_ evil at all but we decided to be mean and steal all there clothes away for the day . So thats why the weren't there yesterday. But, we gave them back today. Only today they were all spray painted pink and purple"

" Oh yeah! I totally forgot that they even went to our school!" I said.

" Kitty cat moment!" we all said in usion sounding extremely ridiculous. So that resulted in us laughing our guts out. Causing the guys to come in, which now resulted in us having tears in our eyes from laughing so hard.

It was a really comical site seeing three grown handsome boys wearing all pink from head to toe I may add.

Rose forgot to mention that they put pink die in there soap and shampoo. They looked hysterical. But still handsome which stunk.

Then Emmett grinned and said. " You wont be laughing long my dears. Not long at all. You have not won the war just merely a battle!" and with that he stormed out of the room with Jasper and Edward hot on his heels.

After laughing some more about there ridiculous attempt to scare us we all decided it was all time to go to bed. Sadly Phase one wouldn't be till tomorrow night. I hope I could last that long!

Next morning!:

I woke up again to the beeping of my alarm clock.

I pulled on a pair of cute jeans with a dark green t-shirt and a brown suede jacket. To top it all off I had a pair of brown flats with green bows. I curled my hair a little and put on some earthy makeup. ( light kinda makeup}

Walking into the living room I saw that once again we all matched. Except Rose's was in bright red and black and Alice's was in hot pink and white. We looked pretty hot.

I also noticed walking in that the boys had scrubbed all the die out of there skin and hair and there clothes weren't pink anymore. By the pouts on Rose and Alice's faces I could tell they were as disappointed as we were.

" Whats with the long faces?" Edward asked smugly. " All mad cause we don't look like pink gay guys anymore?" He sounded so cocky just then that I just wanted to snap his neck. **[ Violent bella alert! Hah jk :)]**

" Actually dears. You'll look gay no matter how you dress our look" Rose said back cooly in her ice queen way.

" Oh yes and thats why we get all the chicks!" Jasper said sounding quite proud of himself.

" All except for three." Alice retorted.

" All except for three" we all repeated spookily.


	8. Chapter 8:The School Players!

**Disclaimer: I DONT NOW OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**Mini A/N!!!!- So sorry I didn't update yesterday! Well anyways there is like no reviews! Which makes me kinda sad! I mean is my story really _that_ bad!? So anyway heres chapter 8! And no I am sooo not bi-polar, just high off caffeine today.**

_Previously! :_

_" All except for three" we all repeated spookily._

Chapter 8: The School Players?

After all six of us said the boys went to the cafeteria to get breakfast for the day. Since we had granola bars in our room we just ate those and went to the cafeteria for the last five minutes of breakfast.

When we went into the cafeteria we were certainly not prepared for what we saw.

There sat the jerk trio sucking faces with a few of the sluts! Including the leader, Kitty. _The_ same kitty that ruined my favorite shirt!

" Fuc*ing hell! I though they were just jerks! " Rose screamed causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at us.

" Oh this is so _great_ not only do we have to room with jerks but we have to room with players also!" Alice screeched sarcastically.

" Yeah! We thought you were just flirts! We had no idea that you were womanizers as well! You know what. I don't really care anymore. Lets roll girls"I said and all three of us stormed out of the room making our way to first period.

The day passed boringly and uneventful until we were walking back to our room. There were Jasper Emmet and Edward with three different girls sucking faces against the wall again!

We shoot lasers through our eyes at the back of there heads. The phrase " If looks could kill" came to mind.

When they finally saw us glaring they just shrugged and went back to devouring the sluts faces. It was so disgusting! I was proud of myself that I didn't barf.

" I can _not_ believe them!" Alice ranted when we got back to our room.

" I know! They better not bring any sluts back to our room!" Rose added.

" Well, there obviously the school players. No wonder they liked us so much! They just want to get into our pants!"

" I say we challenge them to a game!" Alice started with that scary look on her face that she gets when she's planning something.

" Uh-oh" me and rose muttered under our breath.

Ignoring us completely Alice continued. " Truth or Dare!"

Oh my god! That has to be about the evilest game known to man when Alice is playing. She comes up with about the most embarrassing truths and dares!

When people say truth it doesn't even faze her. Although her dares are obviously more painful.

" Alice, didn't we ban you from playing that dreadful game?" Rose asked obviously scared.

" Of course! But you'll be on _my_ team! And I _promised _ that I would never make a kid jump of a cliff again!" Alice whined.

" All right!" me and rose agreed. " We'll play tonight before we go and complete faze one of our mission!"

" Oh yes." Alice cackled " Or mission to destroy kitty!" Oh no! Alice had coffee!

" Alice, what did we say about caffeine?" Rose said speaking my thoughts.

" Oh please I only had a cup!"

" A cup is all it takes alice!" I said kinda scared. Alice and coffee are _not_ a good combo!

" Now! To go tell the boys our plan to play truth or dare!" And with that said we all went to go play a game that would possibly scar us for life. Knowing Alice. Payback will be served! Darn School players!

**Sorry that that was so short! I just wanted a whole chapter devoted to truth or dare! Cause it will be awesome! And there is another truth or dare master so be warned! And no it is not a girl. So with that said! Review! Because I hate to admit it but it does help my chapters get out faster! **

**Gabby : )**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare Part 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Mini A/N! - Well.. about the review with the over dramatic stuff. They cared so much and yelled so much because all though they dont really know it yet they do really like the boys. Also, they were beginning to kinda trust them and all. I hope that makes sense!! Soo anways thanks for the reviews! Goodness there were A LOT this time!!! Well. To me anyways. You guys made me extremley happy! Here is chapter 9!! I'll try to make it as long as I can!**

Chapter 9 : Truth or Dare!Part 1

" Scram sluts!" Rose yelled to the girls who were currently sucking faces **[ Gosh I need a new term! If you have any that you think will fit please tell me in review! Thanks : )] **with the players that we dare to call roomies.

With rose's yell all the girls ran out of the room, not wanting to meet our wrath. The boys stupidly on afraid gave us annoyed looks.

" What? Just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to chase away our latest screws for the week!" Edward said sounding extremely annoyed with a pinch of smugness. The smugness that _always_ laces with his velvety god like voice.

What the hell! Did I seriously just think that? Bastards voice is more like it!

"Please! We're just here to challenge you to truth or dare!" Alice cackled

The boys all grinned smugly to themselves " If your sure. I mean we _are _ the _masters_ at truth or dare!" Emmett said sounding quite proud of himself.

" Bring it!" Rose yelled

" All right. How about you guys go first? Since you are after all the _masters_" I said my voice drowning in sarcasm.

" All right!" Emmett said obviously unfazed. " We'll ask you guys as a group! Truth or Dare ladies?"

" Dare!" We all said in usion.

" I dare you ladies..." Emmett started **[ THE END. Hah just kidding I'm not **_**that**_** mean!] **

" To try out for the cheer leading team and you have to at least go to one of our football games and cheer your little hearts out!" He finished saying it as if it was nothing.

It was not nothing!! Alice and Rose knowing why this was so hard for me gave me pity looks and then started glaring at the boys.

" I cant guys I just cant." I muttered so low I thought they didn't hear me.

" What is Bella Swan all scared all of a sudden?" Edward asked mockingly.

" No you douche bag! Bella honey you don't have to tell them your story." Rose said.

" I know but I might as well." I began sighing. " I used to date this guy. He was a player like all of you. But he said he loved me and that he changed. I loved him as well and well, I believed that he changed. It was his birthday and I was going to throw a surprise party for him with all his friends and mine..." I started tearing up I couldnt help it. But I _had_ to finish my story so I continued. " He walked in with the head cheerleader and the- they we-were making o-out" I started sobbing then. I couldnt help it Rose and Alice came to comfort me. " So, I stayed after to yell at him he called me every bad thing imaginable and my self-esteem that rose and alice built for me plummeted. After making me feel like dirt he ra- raped m-me. It was no surprise since he _was_ drunk. _That_ my dears is why I dislike you guys so much and why I cant try out for cheer leading. Cheer leaders are sluts and they make me think of Ray, that's his name by the way. When ever I look at them I think of that bastard." I finished. **[ I know completley random and not really related to what you guys wanted but, I think it adds a sick little twist the story]**

The boys were obviously speechless.

" I'm really sorry Bella we had absolutely _no_ idea! You guys can dare us now then I guess. You most defiantly don't have to do the dare." Emmett said sounding actually sorry. Actually they all looked sorry. And to prove it Jasper and Edward both said.

" Sorry bella."

I knew they were waiting for my to say "just kidding!" but I wasn't kidding. I was deadly serious.

" All right then! Truth or dare boys?" Alice asked obviously trying to cheer me up.

" Dare!" Edward said

" OK then I dare you boys to not touch any girl teachers included for the whole day tomorrow! The only girls you can touch are us." Rose said. Obviously wanting a death wish. Voicing this I asked.

" Rose! Do you want a death wish? There going to be _all_ over us!"

" Um hello!? We _are_ right here you know. And we accept. The only girls that we _really_ wanna touch are you girls" Jasper said.

" All right then moving on! Girls truth or dare?" Jasper asked. It was obviously his turn to ask

" Dare!" we all said again

" I dare you three to dress like all the other girls tomorrow. All those girls as in the "sluts" as you so elegantly name them"

We all sighed but other wisely we moved on.

" All right! No more future dares! Emmett truth or dare?" Alice asked.

" Dare!" he yelled.

" Uh-oh" me and rose muttered. He made a HUGE mistake. Alice was actually laughing evilly at this moment. Emmett looked _really_ scared for such a huge guy!

" I dare you...." Alice started.

Alright**! I know I'm extremely evil! But, its really late and I gotta go to bed! Also, I wanted two parts and I wanted to get these to you by today! Review and make me happy! :)**

**Gabby**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare Part 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!  
**

**Mini A/N!!!: Sooo sorry for leaving you guys hanging I hope you weren't too mad! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Sooo here is chapter 10! Review to make me happy and to encourage me to write more!**

_Previously:_

_" I dare you to..." Alice started evilly._

Chapter 10: Truth or Dare Part 2

" I dare you to, take a swim in the school fountain. You know the one outside were everyone can see it. It's only four so it wont be _that_ cold out. Granted though it _is_ fall." Alice said.

" All right! But wait? In my bathing suit right?" Emmett asked nervously. Alice started grinning madly. We all obviously knew that she would make him stand butt naked in front of the whole school.

" Of- " Alice started.

" Wait!" Edward interrupted. " Can I ask my dare now?"

" Um sure! But I don't see how this has anything to do with it." Alice said

"All right I dare Bella to join Emmett" Edward said sounding extremely excited. Uh! Damn him! I _really _ didn't want the whole school to see me in my birthday suit! I gave alice a pleading look in which she responded in saying.

" All right, all right. You don't have to do it in the nude. Just wear a bathing suit! And yes bella that means a bikini not one of the ones you used to use when you swam" Alice said giving in and sounding really annoying. Well to me at least. I mean a bikini!? Sure I wear tight clothes and all but I don't want to expose my self like that!

I am not like Alice and Rose! I don't have _that_ type of confidence! I'd be fine if it were Rose or Alice doing it with me. They'd take away all the attention.

Well I guess I am doing it with Emmett. And he is a magnet for attention.

" All right I'll do it" I said grudgingly.

" Sweet! All right then Bella follow me and Emmett go put on a bathing suit! Please no speedos!" Alice called to Emmett as he started walking out the door.

" Damn it! I was going to wear my orange one!" he said rather loudly while walking out the door making all five of us crack up. It was strange we were starting to actually get along. And they weren't even acting like the players they were! We'll not most of the time anyway! And edward is so gorgeous and nice...

" Come on Bella!!" Alice yelled interrupting me from my disturbing thoughts. I mean edward gorgeous yes. But nice? Hah please.

Alice threw me the bikin and I had to say it wasnt _that_ bad. It was dark blue and had a sweetheart neck cut. It was simple and cute. **[ Picture of profile!]**

I threw my favorite pair of dark wash jeans and a huge sweatshirt and I was ready to go. Alice grabbed her video camera that dark evil little pixie! And we were on our way!

When we got to the fountain in the courtyard of the school. Which is right smack dab in the middle! Luck me! - Note Sarcasm-) **[ and as my dad would then say sarcasm noted. Hah sorry : )]**

There were tons of kids! It looked like about most of the kids in our school were there.

Goodness did Alice have to think of such an embarrassing bet to play on these boys? Her plan obviously backfired which is a first for her!

" All right Emmett lets get this over with" I sighed.

" Get it over with?! This Is going to be awesome!"

So Alice's plan did not only backfire but it also failed. Well at least she wasn't stuck in my position. We would never hear the end of it!

Edward was looking rather excited. Perverted gorgeous bastard!

" All right guys! You have to at least stay in the water for 5 minutes! If you get out we get to re- dare you! And trust me the dare will be a lot worse! If you both make it we will continue the game as we were!" Alice said while me and Emmett nodded.

" All right then!" she continued. " Strip! And on my count jump into the fountain"

Emmett and me started to strip and we were getting a cross between a appreciative, lustful, and what are you crazy? Looks. Emmett was obviously enjoying this seeing as he was smiling brightly.

I didn't blush luckily! I just pretended that they all were staring at the loco Emmett.

Damn it! It was cold outside! I realized after fully stripping down.

" All right! On my mark." Alice started while Emmett got into a serious position. It was hilarious! " Three. Two. ONE!!"

And with that we were in the water. Which really wasn't _that_ cold. Compared to outside it was pretty warm.

Me and Emmett basically just sat there with kids still staring at us. It was then after like a minute that I noticed Edward and our gazes locked.

His auburn hair was blowing in the breeze and his bright emerald green eyes were staring at me. They were sparkling with... Love? No it couldn't be.

Edward Cullen most defiantly did not love me.

I mean we just met! And I didn't love him. I couldn't love him yet I mean I just met him! I barely ever talked to him. Maybe I should give him a chance.. maybe he'll change for me? I mean I cant just ignore me. I felt a little tug in my heart whenever I though of him, saw him even heard him! It was if fate destined us together. Oh goodness I sound crazy! But maybe just maybe he feels it to?

" All right bella! You can get out now times up!" Alice called laughing. As was everyone else but Edward since he was as well as I to busy staring at each other to realize anything else that was going on at the time. It was if we were in our own little world.

I climbed out and realized that it was there in the the fountain in the middle of fall that I decided to give Edward Cullen a chance. **[ I was going to end it here but I decided to be nice and continue! Thank yous would be nice and appreciated! Haha jk : )] **

After me and Emmet's embarrassment. Well mine mostly, which Alice caught on film! We made it back to our room and it was my turn. I wish I could've done a future dare! Darn Alice and her rules. I could've made them dress up like total dorks tomorrow!**[ Well.. I'm kinda a dork and this doesn't offend me so it really shouldn't offend you I hope!] ** Oh well.

I sat there thinking for a good 10 minutes while the boys were getting impatient until I got one!

" All right! This is for jasper! I dare you jasper to dress up as a lady, which Alice will assist you with and go to the nearest guys dorm that is int your own. You have to flirt with the guy for like a minute and then " break up" with him after you found out he was "cheating on you"

" Oh my goodness Bella! That is so evil!" Alice squealed dragging jasper who was currently giving me major death glares to her room.

" Have fun!" Rose called.

" But not _too_ much fun!" Emmett boomed which at that we all rolled our eyes.

" That was a really great dare bella" Edward said sounding so sweet.

" Um. Thanks Edward!" I smiled brightly back at him.

He seemed dazed for some reason until he recovered.

" Hey listen Bells I was wondering. If maybe.." Edward started. Omg was he going to ask me out? Well I did promise him a chance. " if you wanted to that is.. Go on a date?" awe he sounding so nervous and shy! I couldnt refuse so I said.

" Sure Edward!" Smiling brightly which he answered with a crooked dazzling smile which I've never seen before.

Then we heard laughing and we all turned to see jasper and.. OH. MY. GOD!

**Don't hate me! But Bella and Edward eeeeek! I know it's totally random but this game brought them together and I thought it was a too adorable chance to pass up! All right then to hear what the lovely jasper looks like review! And hopefully it will get the next chapter out faster! Also did I mention they make me happy! I really hope you liked this chapter! It was loads of fun! **

**Gabby : )**


	11. Chapter 11: Phases 1 to 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Mini A/N!!: OMJ! ( oh my jasper) There were a lot of reviews last chapter!! I'm glad you all like it so much! And sorry for suddenly springing bella and edward together on you but I though it was time! So as usually please review! Now.. here is Chapter 11!!**

_Previously:_

_Then we heard laughing and we all turned to see jasper and.. OH. MY. GOD!_

Chapter 11: Phases 1 to 5

" Jasper you look positively stunning!" Emmett said in his best girlie voice. Sounding quite gay. **[ No offense intended. And anyway if you hadn't noticed I don't judge people like that!] **

Jasper actually looked like a girl. It was amazing what Alice could do in a mere 20 minutes.

Jasper stuck with his blond hair and was currently wearing a curly blond wig that looked completely natural. I really wonder about Alice some times. Who keeps a blond wig in there room?

Jasper also had a hot pink skirt on that fit him perfectly and a white t-shirt that said in pink Hott across the chest. Finishing it off he had bright pink lip gloss and Smokey eyes and a pair of pink pumps. Surprisingly it doesn't surprise me that Alice has all this stuff stashed.

" Wow Jasper you make a pretty hot girl!" Rose said obviously surpirsed.

" Why yes dear. I guess I do" Jasper said in a prefect imitation of a girls voice. It was pretty freaky.

" All right then.." Edward chuckled nervously obviously worried for his friends state of mind at moment. " Now, lets get going!"

And with that Alice grabbed her video camera **[ Thanks for the suggestion!] ** and we hid behind the wall while jasper knocked on the nearest dorm room.

" Omg like hello!" Jasper squealed.

" Hi pretty lady! What's your name?" the random boy asked.

" Oh well the names Jasmine! What's your name stud?"

" Mike."

" Oh! What a gorgeous name! Can I like come in?" omg " jasmine" sounded like kitty there!

" Well actually..." mike started " Like mike who is like this?" Omg it was kitty!

" Mike!! Your cheating on my with this tramp! You know what it is _over_! And to think that I was about to tell you I loved you! Whatever you like bastard go to hell!" And with that "Jasmine" stormed away.

" Um. Mike what the like hell was that! I know I like cheated on you but what the hell? No one cheats on me! Because I am like so pretty!" We heard kitty yell at mike as we walked away.

When we all got to our room we exploded with laughter well all except for jasper who was changing out of his jasmine outfit. It took a good five minutes to calm our selves and we started our last dare for the night.

" All right Miss. Bella I dare you to try out for the football team!" Jasper yelled clearly excited.

" But jasper we said no to any more future dares!" I complained.

" Oh yeah.. Well then I dare you.." he began. " Aww darn I cant think of anything! Oh well when the time comes when I have a dare for you I _will_ dare you. Watch out Swan!" and with that he began laughing evilly.

" Oh crude! Look its like 9:00! Girls we have got to get moving! Thanks for the game boys! We'll discuss who has won tomorrow bye!" Alice called dragging me and rose into her room.

" Ok girls! We need to dress in all black! It is phase one to destroying kitty!"

We all put on black clothes. Black tight sweatpants, black t-shirts, black sneakers, and so on. We looked pretty cool!

" All right lets do this thing!" Rose yelled

" Hold it! We need code names!" Alice yelled.

" OK.. How about Alice is Pink Pen. Rose is Red Gum and I'm Sporty Girl?" I asked.

" OMG that is so perfect! There random and perfect! Very me" Alice said.

We all laughed at that and began doing cartwheels and holding invisible guns while leaning against the wall all the way to kitty's room.

Alice picked the lock with her clip and we all walked in to find kitty sleeping. Alice took the huge backpack off her back and we set to work.

We grabbed all her undergarments and clothes and replaced them with clothes and undergarments with cats and kitty's on them. Phase 1 completed.

Then Rose took a marker and drew whiskers on kitty's face. Phase 2 completed. Damn she was a deep sleeper! Then Alice took a picture of kitty for reasons unknown to me. We then placed cat pictures all over her room to freak her out. Phase 3 completed. Surprisingly she has a fear of cats. Weird. Then we took all her clothes and bras and stuff and put them all around campus. Phase 4 completed.

Then finally we replaced all her food with cat food and replaced the plates and cups with bowls. We also loaded tons of milk into her fridge. And finally phase 5 completed

It sounds pretty harsh but she deserved it. Someone needed to stand up to her.

After our little mission we went back to our room and starting laughing for a good 10 minutes. After realizing it was one in the morning we all went to sleep anticipating tomorrow.

Alice stayed up later though saying something about a phase 6? What is that pixie up to now?

**Uh oh! What's Alice gonna do. I'll give you a hint! It has to do with the picture she took! Anyways review as usual to make me happy and such. And of course to see what our dear pixie does! Until next time!.**

**Gabby : )**


	12. Chapter 12: Is it Love and Phase 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Mini A/N!!!: Hi! Sorry I havent updated in a while but I've been busy. : ( . Lea if your reading this hello! Again as usual thank you for the awesome reviews! And as always review if you like this chapter and want more! So.. here is the long awaited chapter 12.. ( not to long awaited I would hope)**

Chapter 12: Is it love?

Alice wasn't there in the morning when Rose and I woke up. Being Alice this is pretty fishy. She usually loves waking us up in the morning. Whatever she's must be _really _important.

So Rose and I just changed into what Alice left out for us. We usually picked out our own clothes but Alice left us a deathly note that she would have our heads if we didn't wear them.

" Oh. My. God!" Rose yelled speechless staring at the t-shirt I haven't seen yet.

I looked at the shirt and I was speechless. There was kitty on the front of the shirt. It had a picture of her sleeping. But the great part was that Alice also got into the short her kitty cat walls and she replaced Kitty's shirt on photo shop that said: " I Love Kitty's!"

Written across the chest of the shirt said. " Adopt your very own kitty today!"

Then suddenly Rose and me started laughing hysterically.

" Oh my goodness! I will never ever get on Alice's bad side again! Alice has topped our last prank!"

We pulled on the t-shirt over a pair of jeans tucked into our uggs. When I put on the shirt a note fell out.

_Dearest Bella and Rose,_

_This is not the only thing that I have done and accomplished. _

_Come into school right away._

_With Love,_

_Alice. Your evil vertically challenged ( NOT SMALL) pixie. 3_

I showed Rose and again we started laughing.

" Alright lets see what the vertically challenged pixie has done now!" Rose yelled and we strolled out of the room.

When we got into the school again we were speechless.

There covering the walls were embarrassing pictures of kitty. From the picture of her sleeping on our shirt to her wearing one of her getting a facial while wearing a robe with curlers in her hair!

And there stood Alice standing proudly behind a table selling people there own personal "Adopt a kitty!" t-shirt.

" OMG Alice!!!" Me and Rose yelled. We were literally rolling on the ground laughing.

Then Kitty herself walked in wearing her cat clothes. She walked in and looked mortified. I almost felt bad for her_, almost_. She immediately ran out looking close to tears.

The boys walked in and after looking around themselves they started laughing themselves. I guess they never really liked kitty. Which is kinda weird since they all pretty much made out with her. Boys. I sighed and shook my head. Earning funny looks but otherwise being ignored.

" OMG guys! We forgot to do our dare for today! We didnt dress up like total sluts!" Alice exclaimed.

" Oh its fine girls! Were following in with our dare. But you guys can all go on dates with us tonight to make up for it." Edward said winking at me.

" Sure!" Alice screamed a little to loudly." We would love to!" giving pointed glances in Rosie's and my direction we both nodded.

" All right! Pick us up at seven!" Alice yelled dragging us out.

" Wait Alice shouldnt you ask them what we should wear?" I asked.

" Oh yeah be right back!" She yelled running back in the direction we came from.

" I'm scared." Rose admitted as I nodded along with her.

" All right I'm back lets go!!"

We all practically ran back to our dorm and Alice ran to go pick out all our clothes. She handed Rose a beautiful red elegant, but simple dress with heels, me a deep blue with flats, and herself a purple short gorgeous dress with heels. **[ Pictures of dresses in profile!] **

Everything looked perfect. Especially my dress. All the dressed were very simple but beautiful all in the same.

" Alice, I don't think I can pull this dress off! I mean, look at me!" I exclaimed

" Oh hush bella your beautiful! Now lets get to work." Rose said sounding pretty excited.

They put on some very natural makeup and curled my hair a little more leaving it down. I put on my dress looked in the mirror and gasped at the beautiful girl. No the beautiful woman staring back at me. I looked at Alice and Rose and they both looked as beautiful as ever.

Just then we heard a knock on the door and I skipped to the door since Rose and Alice were still touching up there makeup.

I opened the door and heard a gasp. There stood the boys themselves. Edward was wearing a button up shirt with a pair of black slacks looking extremely handsome. Emmett was wearing a full suit tie and all. And jasper was wearing the same as Emmett minus the tie.

The boys all looked slack jawed obviously Rose and Alice were behind me. I checked and they werent. They were looking at me?!

" What the hell? Have you never seen a gal in a a dress before?" I asked they all nodded and Emmett and Jasper started laughing but Edward still had a dream like look on his face.

" Sorry Bell's but we never have seen you in a dress." Emmett said causing them to start laughing again.

" What are you guys laughing at?" Rose asked with alice following behind her. The boys immediately stopped laughing and gasped once again.

" Bella you look radiant." Edward whispered in my ear causing shivers to crawl up my spine.

" All right guys see you later!" Alice called walking away with Jasper.

"Bye!" Rose and Me yelled back walking away with our gorgeous men.

When we got to Edward's car he opened the door for me and we started playing 20 questions on the way to our surprise destination since Edward wouldn't tell me. Goodness I hated surprises!

" What's your favorite color?" Edward asked.

" Green." I blurted out before I could stop it.

" Yours?" I asked

" Brown. Warm dark beautiful brown" He answered causing me to blush. The game continued like that until we finally pulled onto a forest entrance.

Edward grabbed a picnic basket from the back and he started leading me into the woods. I let him. I trusted him with all that I am. Whenever we touched I got a spark. Whenever I though of him my heart twisted. Was I in love with Edward Cullen?

**Aww. Is bella really in love with edward? Review to find out! I loved writing this chapter. Probably one of my favorites to write! Review plz.**

**Gabby 3**


	13. Chapter 13: Rose's

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Mini A/N!!: Hello : ) I wrote this chapter on my blackberry so sorry if its not that great! Its really fluffy and mushy! Hope you like it! As always review.**

Chapter 13: Rose's

We kept walking for an hour or so. While walking Edward, being the gentleman that he is moved all the branches that were in my way out of the way. When we got pretty close I'm guessing he took a black bandanna and put it around my eyes, making it impossible to see.

After walking for a few more minutes he took of the bandanna.

I gasped. There stood a beautiful. No a surreal meadow. In it there were tons of flowers. Mostly rose's though. My favorite flower. How did he know?

Next to the meadow was a gorgeous pond. In the trees there were millions it looked like, of tiny candles. They looked like they were floating. I was utterly speechless.

" So, do you like it?" he asked laying out the picnic blanket and setting up all the food that he brought.

" Like it?!" I started. " Its amazingly stunning! How in the world did you find this place?"

" I was walking through the forest and found it. I come here when I need to think or relax. Your actually the first person that I've ever brought here" He admitted.

I was again speechless. Edward Cullen brought me to his favorite place? Plain old me?

"Why?" I asked voicing my thoughts.

" Because, Isabella Marie Swan. I love you." he answered proudly. Handing me a rose. In his eyes I could see how scared he was. But also looking into his eyes I saw love and hope. Edward Cullen, the player has fallen in love with me! Me, the sporty freak! **[ no offense intended] **He could have any girl in the world! But he wanted me, Bella Swan. My heart twisted in my chest. I finally understood what it meant. Love.

" I love you as well, Edward Cullen" I admitted holding the rose in my hand. Sniffing it delicately. And it was true. I did love him. He was my true soul mate. I now truly saw that he wasn't the player that everyone saw he was. He was a gentleman afraid of showing everybody who he truly was.

And then he kissed me. Gently and sweetly. It was the most sensationally feeling that I've ever felt. But, all to soon it was over.

For the rest of the night we just ate food and laughed and talked. We ate pasta that he made apparently. I admit I was scared at first to try it but it was amazing, surprisingly. For desert he fed me chocolate covered strawberries. He asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I accepted. I think my exact words were " Of course silly Edward!"

I'm more happy than I've ever been. And from the looks of it Rose and Alice were as well. Tomorrow was sure to be an interesting day at school. But with Edward as my boyfriend, true love, and soul mate I'm sure I'll get through it with him with ease.

**Hey again! Sorry! I know that was an unnaturally short chapter! And I took what somebody said in a review into consideration and I think I am in fact going to do the dates from Rose's and Alice's point of view. But, I'm not sure I'm ready for it! Review as always. **

**Gabby.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dasie's and Violet's

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Mini A/N: Hello. I've decided not to do the dates from Alice's and Rosie's point of view. But dont worry they will explain there dates! As always review. : )**

Chapter 14: Dasie's and Violets

After Edward walking me back to my room giving me a kiss of course – swoon-. Uh oh I sound like some love sick fool, which I am.. Anyway when I got back Alice and Rose bombarded me with questions about my date. Oh lord, it's going to be a girls night.

" What did you do? Where did you go? Are you two together now?" they asked included with millions of other questions. I just tuned them waiting for them to get there senses together. They were obviously still on a high from there dates.

" All right since you seem a tad overwhelmed, lets start with an easy one" Rosalie started " How was it over all?"

" Yes! Dish!" Alice squealed excitedly.

" It was just.. surreal! I can barely put it into words." I started and then began telling them all about our night.

" OMG that is soo romantic!" they both yelled. I cuould tell that they were proud that I found my special someone.

" I know.. Guys.. I told him that I love him.. and I do." I admitted feeling guilty that I didnt tell them sooner.

" OMG!!" they both yelled squealing like pigs. Seriously? My ears were bleeding from the noise, not literally of course.

" Girls go back to your mud piles please. And yes before you asked he loves me to" which brought on a whole new round of piggy squeals and then death glares when they realized what they said.

" Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway enough about my lets talk about one of you.. how about you Rose?" I asked.

" Well.. He took my out to some really fancy restaurant that must have cost a fortune! But, he said I was worth every penny in the world to him." Rose started which earned awes from me and Alice. " Anyway, after dinner which tasted amazing! He took me tango dancing!" She squealed which started us to start laughing like hyena's " Laugh all you want but _I_ though it was romantic! Anyway, after that he gave me a pretty diamond necklace and asked me to be his girlfriend!" She admitted. Then the pig squealing erupted. We all looked at the necklace and it was pretty simple but in a extravagant elegant way. Like Rosalie.

" OMG! That is extremely cute Rosie!" Alice yelled with me nodding furiously agreeing completely. And then the impossible happened Rosalie Swan blushed. Blushed! OMG our world is like completely upside down! Me and Alice just stared at her in shock until we got over ourselves and Alice started her story without much encouragement at all from Rosie's and my part.

" Well. Jasper is just the most amazing person ever! I love him completely and I feel like I've been waiting for him my whole life. Anyway for the date Jasper rented out a _whole_ mall for me! And he brought me shopping carrying all my bags! We ate sushi for dinner as well my favorite!**[Ew]** It was the most perfect date I have ever been on! Oh and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I agreed! I haven't told him I loved him yet though." She finished. Cue the pig squealing.

Yes I am in an alternate universe. Alice Swan not brave enough? I must be hallucinating.

" Alice! You should have told him! And that date was so you and so cute!" I yelled this time Rosie was nodding furiously agreeing with me.

" The best part is he gave me tons of dasies!!" Alice squealed

" OMG and he gave me violets!" Rose yelled.

" And me roses" I sighed in these boys knew us too well..

" Girls I think we should call it a night! We have a BIG day tomorrow! What with showing that the school players are taken!" Alice chimed.

"Goodnight!" Rose and I sang back.

I have never seen my cousins so happy and I have never been so happy. Even though Rose wont admit it I know we all have found our soul mates, our true loves. Tomorrow shall be interesting.

**Well that was a fun chapter too! A little slow but I though it was pretty cute. I'm going to be mean and ask for 5 reviews. Just five! You dont have to though! Well anyway now that you all know I have turned evil have a great night and review!**

**Love,**

**Gabby**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm allergic to cats

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Mini A/N!!: Hello. It may have taken a little while to get this chapter out because I'm pretty sure that I have sprained my wrist :( I can still type with both hands though luckily!I hope you like this chapter!! Review as always please : ) And I got like the most reviews yet for a chapter! I was like pig squealing to death!! Oh and in the story its summer time in New York which is pretty hot! I would know.. Oh and also I got an email especially for this website so email whenever you want.. my email's on my profile : )**

Chapter 15: I'm allergic to cats.

I woke up to someone tracing the contours of my face. What the hell? I sat up straight and came face to face with Edward who was looking beautiful as ever. Well... as beautiful as a boy can be in flannel pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.

" Um hun I love you and all. But what the hell are you doing in here?" I asked looking down realizing that I was only in my bra and undies. Luckily the covers were on top of me so he couldn't see.

" Well.. Alice was going to go wake you up with cold water and I thought this would be a better way." He answered. Aw he is way to adorable.

" All right just give me five more minutes!" I moaned and threw the blanket over my head blocking the sun from my view.

" Oh no you dont!" Edward yelled and threw the blanket off of me reveling my barely there undergarments. His face registered shock and lust and before he could lean down to kiss me I grabbed some clothes and sprinted as fast as I could to the bathroom, which is pretty fast.

"Safe!" I yelled happily blushing from the previous encounter.

" Or are you?" I heard a voice ask from the bathroom which caused me to back up into the nearest wall.

" R-ray?" I stuttered nervously.

" Hey sugar" he said emerging from the shadows of the dark bathroom while eying me up and down appreciatively . He winked at me and ran his hands through his shaggy brown hair his dark brown eyes shining with lust before pinning my hands above the door.

He was leaning in to kiss me, probably trying to rape me again before I kneed him

in the groin and screamed Edward's name. Edward barged in with Emmett and Jasper at his side but when I looked around for ray he was gone and the window was open.

" Um bells.. why did you scream Edward's name and could you please put some clothes on? I mean seriously your like my little sis and I do _not_ need to see that!" Emmett said causing me to blush.

" Well.. um ray was here and he was trying to kiss me to I kneed him and then when I called Edward's name and turned back around he was gone. I think he went out the window.

All three of them looked murderous but before they could say anything Alice and Rose started calling them asking to see what's wrong since the boy's wouldn't let them in. So, I kicked them out saying I needed to change.

I changed into a pair of jean short that are a tad to short with my dark black sandals and a deep blue v-neck with crystals embroidering the neckline. I grabbed my black Versace bag and went outside to meet Edward hoping he would just forgot the recent encounter with ray. He did luckily but I knew he wouldn't for ever. I was just enjoying what little time I had of happiness before we went and figured out what we were going to do with ray.

He wrapped his arm around my waist but not before appraising me and commenting me on how lovely blue looks on my skin and how beautiful I look. So charming. He grabbed my books for me and we went to meet up with the rest of the gang at the coffee shop off of campus.

" BELLA EDWARD OVER HERE!!" Emmett boomed so loudly that everyone turned to look at us surprisingly and luckily enough no one from school was there. We made our way over and started drinking our coffee knowing we would need it for the long school day ahead of us.

" So are you girls nervous?" Jasper asked calmly.

" Well.. kinda I guess just hoping you guys wont you know.." Rose said not being able to finish.

" Hoping we wouldn't what?" Edward insisted. Knowing that he wouldnt give up until he knew I answered so quietly it was a wonder how everyone heard me. " leave us."

And then the boys started laughing manically. While the three of us glared not understanding.

" We would never leave you girls!" Emmett boomed.

" Yeah you guys are the best thing that have ever happened to us" Jasper added.

" And we love you guys." Edward finished staring at me and kissing my forehead sweetly. **[aw]**

" OK then lets get going! We still have to get to the cafeteria even though we ate here!" Alice said excitedly. And with that we all walked the short distance back to the school. We all stood in front of the doorway nervously until Alice walked in hand in hand practically dragging Jasper in. Hmm they were nervous to! We decided to go in height order so Edward and I walked with his arm around my waist followed by Rosalie and Emmett.

As we soon as we were all in the cafeteria the loud chatter of the student body immediately stopped while girls and guys gapped then started glaring. We just ignored them and went to go sit at our table once we sat down kitty and her "tribe" as we now call it made there way to her table. I'm surprised kitty's still showing her face. Sadly she was wearing her normal slutty clothes. Aw. Oh well all good things come to an end.. well I hope not all good things. I mean hopefully me and Edward wont-

" Hello boys." kitty said I _think_ she was trying to be seductive interrupting my thoughts. The boys looked uncomfortable. Alice save them by saying.

" Hey kitty cat! Aw, what happened to your beautiful clothes that you wore last week! They were _so_ adorable! I saw them in Vogue! OH wait.. no that was the cat catalog. Darn jazzy why cant I ever get this stuff right?" Alice sad sarcastically and then pouted acting sad. Jasper kissed the pout away and opened his mouth to "comfort" her when suddenly the bit** sat herself on my edwards lap! I was about to save edward when suddenly he said..

" Um can you get of my lap?" he asked politely.

" But why Eddie?" she whined sounding like an utter child.

" Because I'm allergic to cats!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear and then he pushed her off his lapped and plopped me in her place kissing me passionately then he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the cafeteria. - sigh-. He was perfect!

" I love you" I sighed.

" As I love you" he answered and then we made our way to our first period class.

**AW! I think that one was pretty cute. Sorry for the spelling mistakes its hard to type with my wrist. Please review as always and holy hale I got so many last time! Can I ask for... 6? is that ok? Anyway I may do tryouts next chapter so review!**

**Love,**

**Gabby x23**


	16. Chapter 16: Notes and Changing Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini a/n: Hello. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are totally awesome! Hey I have something fun! In your reviews just add on who is your favorite character in the story.. if you want that is.. anyway review as always and I hope you like this chapter : )**

Chapter 16: Notes and Changing Rooms.

The day moved tortuously slow. Well the classes that Edward weren't in if I'm being honest with myself. He was always walked me to every single on of my classes though being the gentlemen that he is.

" I think I'm getting obsessive." I admitted to Rose and Alice we were in gym but he gym teacher gave us a free day so we didn't we have to change. I was going to go and change to play basketball with the boys but _no_ us girls needed to have some "girl talk". After a while of pouting I finally gave in and started talking with them knowing that it was to late to change now.

" Naw you just love him! And anyways I have finally discovered that I actually love Emmett!" Rose squealed and we soon joined her but we were interrupted from our squealing by Coach Tommy.

" All right everyone quiet down! I would like to make an important announcement! Today after school is the first day of basketball tryouts! I must remind you it is an _all_ boys team except for of course Bella who will hopefully me trying out." he said causing everyone to turn to me. " All right then that is all tryouts start right after school! You are dismissed." he finished.

I was walking out of the gym when somebody put there hands over my eyes. " Guess who?" they said mockingly.

" Hello Edward!" I responded turning around and kissing him enthusiastically.

He chuckled " Are you excited for try outs?" he asked.

" Of course!" I answered. " OMG wouldnt that be so awesome if we ended up together we could be on the same team!" I squeled. " Wait.. do you think I'll make it?" I asked nervously.

" Of course dear! Your one of the best basketball players I have ever seen!" he answered.

He walked me to my last period class and promised to meet me right outside the door to walk to tryouts together. It was social studies! Which is my favorite subject besides English! **[ heh those are my favorite subjects too! Anyways..] **Alice and Rose were in that class though so I couldn't really concentrate because we kept passing notes.

_Bella_- italic **Alice-** bold Rosalie- underlined

_So are you guys coming to watch me at try outs?_

**Of course!**

Totally. -sigh- didnt emmett look adorable in his gym clothes today!

_Ehh.. I guess?_

**Well of course he didnt! They are gym clothes silly goose!**

End of notes.

Before we knew it we were all cracking up which caused the teacher to see us and he grabbed our note. "Detention! Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan and uh other Ms. Swan after school on monday!"**[ its friday]** he yelled. Huh. And here I thought he liked me. After lecturing us on how to not take notes in class the bell rang not leaving him enough time to get back to his lesson. Ha ha.

I ran out of the class room and into Edwards expectant arms kissing him lightly. We were in school after all. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way to the gym. We chatted excitedly about the try outs until we had to go our seperate ways I went to go open the girls locker room but it was locked. Huh.

" Coach Tommy! The girl's change room is locked!" I yelled to him making my way towards him.

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! You have to change in the boys change room" I raised an eyebrow. " What about clothes?" I asked.

" Oh I have an extra set of girls clothes" He said and handed me my clothes.

I nervously made my way to the boys change room I heard them talking and joking around. I knocked lightly and the laughter and talking stopped.

" Um. Hello?" one boy asked.

" Are you guys decent?" I asked.

" Yup!" another one answered. And with that I barged into the room surprising many of the males. Yuck the boys locker room was all boyish. I looked desperately for a place to change. Why couldn't I change in the bathroom again?

" He cutie what are you doing in here?" a boy who's name I think was Tyler asked which caused Edward to growl lowly.

" Um. Well coach said I have to change in here." I admitted blushing. All the boys broke into grins except Edward's.

" All right Bella you can change behind me I'll block you and don't worry I wont peek" Edward said. God how I loved him! All the guys groaned.

" Edward dude!" one yelled. I went behind Edward and realized I was completely obscured from view. Sweet! I changed quietly and as Edward promised he didn't peek I was about to pull on my shorts when I fell and they went flying.

So here I sat in my lacy black underwear with about 12 boys staring lustfully at me and one growling at them all but still had lust in his eyes. Finally I grabbed my shorts threw them on and ran out onto the courts to get going with tryouts. I'm guessing a lot of boys disagreed with me trying out because the looked at me like I was some kind of joke. Please. I'll cream em.

" OK guys lets start tryouts!" Coach Tommy yelled excitdely.

_Oh joy._

**Heh sorry! Hoped you liked it and yes its short and not that good but sorry it was late.. Review as always. Seven please?**

**- Gabby x23**


	17. Chapter 17: Try outs

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Mini a/n: Hello. Hope you like this chapter! Review as always please : )**

_Previously: _

_" OK guys lets start tryouts!" Coach Tommy yelled excitedly. _

Chapter 17: Try outs.

Coach made us run 10 laps around the track outside. I mean do we look like were on track? It was easy but still. I feel bad for the kids who are horrible runners. I know it sounds judgmental but they _are_ wheezing Poor guys. I say poor guys due to the fact that if they did not finish in a certain time range they were immediately dismissed from practice. Even if they were the next Micheal Jordan. Pathetic.

Thank goodness I'm a runner or I would be in deep sh**. Edward's a good runner to. We kept a brisk pace together side by side. Goodness how I loved him. My heart was beating frantically just thinking about him. After about five more minutes coach told all the guys running still to leave. Which is a nicer version than the way he said. " Get the hell out!" Jerk.

" Ok guys now I want you all to do some practice shots and such. Like layups" Coach Tommy shouted. Goodness he has a loud voice!

I picked up a ball and started dribbling. I went to the three pointer line was about to shoot when I heard Rose and Alice cheering me on. Aw I love my best friends. I gave them an Alice wave. Which includes bouncing up and down excitedly while waving your hand. Hm... I probably look like alice does when she hears that were going shopping.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I took the shot and _SWISH!_ Alice and Rose were screaming there pretty heads off while the boys stared at me in amazement since the coach was getting something for practice or something like that. All but one. My Edward. Insert sigh here.

" Please guys you shouldnt be that amazed I mean Bella is utterly amazing! I thought you would have gotten that by now." Edward intercepted. I gave him a thankful look for saving me from the attention. He just winked in reply.

" I agree completely with Edward coach." Jasper added. And yes Jasper does play that's one of the reasons that Alice is here.

" Um. Okay then. Sorry for not realizing your _a_wesomeness_ Bella_ !" A guy who's name was Josh exclaimed while all the boys snickered but immediately stopped by the glares that Jasper and Edward were sending them. Damn, they can look scary!

" Ok, guys I'm back! Were going to play a scrimmage. Jasper and Edward your team captains. Heads or tails to see who chooses first?" Coach said jogging back to us.

" Tails!" Edward said while jasper looked disappointed.. Score! Tails _always_ wins. **[ In my logic anyway..]**

Coach flipped it and of course it landed on tails. Of course.

" OK Edward you choose first." Coach said. He_ better_ choose me or I'll rip him to shreads. Noticing my glared Edward chuckled nervously.

" Bella." He said while the boys looked at him in amazement. Good boy.

" Drew."

" Tyler"

" Kyle"

"Cody"

And then the rest.. You get the point.

" OK! Edward's team your skins and Jasper's your shirts!" Coach exclaimed. I wondered why he looked so cheerful and seriously he never- OH! Aw crap..

You know what whatever! I'm wearing a sports bra under my tank top anyway take that Coach Tommy! Edward was literally growling at the boys and coach who looked a tad too happy. Jasper just looked uncomfortable I mean he is my brother practically in all ways but blood.

I took of my shirt and started laughing at the looks on there face of utter disappointment. Edward and Jasper just look revealed.

After taking of my shirt Edward had us all huddle up. But no before he took of his shirt and -swoon- he was gorgeous! I mean he did have like an eight back! He noticed me staring and smirked I just stuck my tongue out at him.

" All right guys- uh I mean people!" he started giving me an apologetic small smile. I just shrugged it off. Then he gave us all our positions. I was playing point guard. Since I'm so small compared to the other guys. The score was tied 18 18 and we needed 20 to win. Edward passed me the ball but Josh the damn jerk was blocking me. I faked it to the right went around him and _SWISH! _

" GO BELLA!!" Alice and Rose screamed.

Heh. The guys and coach I may graciously add looked at me with shock and new found admire. Well I guess they wont underestimate me ever again.

" OK guys.. and girl great try out the list for the team will be up tomorrow on the bulletin board! Go get changed!" Coach Tommy called.

Aw shucks I have to get changed in front of them again. " Hey Coach Tommy!?" I called.

" Yeah?" he called back. " Can you keep the girls locker room open for me if I make the team?" I asked.

" Oops I forgot! Sure thing!" he called back. I ran to the boys locker room but knocked first before coming in. " Hold on one second Bella!" I heard Tyler call. " All right you can come in!" I came in to find all the boys looking decent besides the fact that there was a lack of shirts. Goodness Edward is so gorgeous. I couldn't even compare him to the other boys.

I repeated the drill but when I was just in my thong and bra Edward started coughing which caused him to bend over while I was turned. AH!! Aw crap. Here comes the comments. " Nice ass!" One of them yelled.

Edward looked really confused until he took in my butt which was barely covered and my scarlet covered face. He took a few more seconds then he should staring at my ass though. Please gentleman my ass. Lucky for me though I changed quickly enough to put on my clothes and storm right out of that hell hole. Edward came out of the boys locker room looking ashamed.

" Edward Anthony Cullen!" I screeched.

" I'm so sorry Bella! It's just your _so _beautiful! No scratch that gorgeous, radiant. I'm sorry I acted so un-gentlemanly back there but who would? I mean look at you. I love you Bella. Please forgive me." he pleaded. Cue charm factor. I sighed I could never really be mad at him.

" Of course I forgive you and I love you as well." and with that said I kissed him sweetly. He grabbed my hand and we strolled back to our room.

" OMG bella you did amazing!" they both yelled at the same time. Creepy.

" What's with the creepy smiles?" I asked.

" Were going to the movies!" they squealed. I heard of what Emmett does during movies! Aw crap.

**Uh oh pizza! Alright 8 reviews please and I'm sorry for taking forever to update love you guys! Hi lea hope you liked this chapter!**

**-Gabby x23**


	18. Chapter 18: The Rents

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N!: Hello. Hope you like this chapter it was supers of fun to write! Here you are..**

_Previously:_

" _What's with the creepy smiles?" I asked._

" _Were going to the movies!" they squealed. I heard of what Emmett does during movies! Aw crap._

Chapter 18: The "Rents."

Uh oh this should be interesting.

" Come on Bella we have to get you ready!" Alice yelled sounding a tad to excited.

" Must I Alice?" I whined. I didn't really want to go that much.

" Of course you do now come on!" Rose commanded. Rawr. Someone wants to see Emmett.

" OK! Were this!" Alice said handing me the clothes and running of on her own to get ready. I looked at the clothes and saw a cute pair of skinny jeans with blue flip-flops and a royal blue flowing tank top that went down to my calves. Alice came in wearing a white skirt that was pretty short with a deep green tank top with gladiator sandals. Last but definitely not least Rose came in wearing skin tight jeans with a blood red tank top and the same color shoes.

I must say we looked pretty hot. What I didnt understand though is if were going to be in the movies in the dark why must we dress up.

Voicing my thoughts I asked Alice. " Alice? Why do we have to dress up if were just going to be sitting in a dark room watching a probably boring movie for two hours?"

Wrong Question.

Alice looked pissed and disappointed. " Bella, bella , bella" she started. Uh oh. " Have I not taught you anything! We must _always_ look fashionable! You don't know who you will see" and she just kept talking and talking but I zoned her out. Crazy pixie. When alice was done she was gasping for breath. Damn can she talk!

" OK! With that said lets go! Were meeting the boys there." Alice explained as we walking out the door and towards Alice's yellow Porsche that recently arrived. We all go in a drove to the huge movie theater that was a little ways away campus. We got in and made our way in but not before I spotted the silver Volvo. Thank goodness Edward's here all ready!

We spotted the boys near the entrance and we made our way over. Alice was bouncing and her huge gray eyes were filled with excitement and Rose looked a tad bored.

" Hello everyone. Welcome." Emmett said professionally. This was new. " I must inform you girls that our father owns this movie theater so you are in no need for worrying about getting in trouble." he finished. Wait. They had the same father?

Rose voicing my thoughts asked. " You have the same father?!" It was weird in all that we knew about each other we never mentioned this. And they were all the same age so how?

" Yup. Carlisle and Esme adopted us when we were all little boys. Our family's were great friends with each other when we were all boys so we basically always considered us brothers. We were going to go live with another family friend of ours. But all three of them had lost a wife and mother so we couldn't. We met Carlisle and Esme, they adopted us, and they have been our parents ever since." Jasper explained.

" What about your family's?" Edward asked. We all flinched. Not so much though.

Alice decided to say it. " Our family's are all related. Our mothers are all sisters and our fathers are all brothers. Cool arrangement I guess. Our mom's died on a plane to Mexico to a get- a -way spa. We all live together now in a big house with our fathers. Were pretty much sisters. We don't think like it but neither did our mothers. We look exactly like our mothers. Our so we've heard." Alice explained.

" I'm sorry for your loss." All three boys said in different variations.

" As are we." we stated back.

" OK! Enough of the gloom! Now. Lets play a game. A game you guys all love to fear!" Emmett started aw, theres the Emmett we all know and love!

" Lets play.. Truth or Dare! Movie style." he said cackling evilly. Two words came to mind. Uh oh.

**I know. I know. Shortest chapter ever! But I wanted a chapter especially devoted to this truth or dare game! 10 reviews please!**

**- Gabbyx23**


	19. Chapter 19: Bambi

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N!: This chapter was really fun to write! While writing it though I pictured the movie**

**theater I always go to so bare with me! Review please and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Previously:

" _Lets play.. Truth or Dare! Movie style." he said cackling evilly._

_ Two words came to mind. Uh oh._

Chapter 19: Bambi.

" Ok guys here are the rules." Emmett started. " You have to do the dares and answer the truths. But, you get one free- bee to not answer a truth and another to not do a dare. Now, we have to stay out here for about fifteen minutes until the movie begins. Since this way my idea I get to go first!" he finished. Uh oh Emmett going first! I hope he doesn't choose me!

" Okay.. hmm.." Emmett said. " Jasper. Truth or Dare?" he asked.

" Dare." he said confidently. And here I though Jasper was smart! Alice looked worried for Jaspers health. And Edward and Rosalie were just shaking there heads in disappointment. Emmett was looking like Alice jumping up and down like that.

" All right I dare you to, go up to the food counter and ask for a diet water." Well that sounded simple enough. " But! You must then ask for a hundred bucks. And then! If he says no ask him out and if he says no or yes to that smack him and walk away!" he finished. Damn. How long were his dares. Poor jasper.

" OK, I'll do it" Jasper sighed. Aw he sounded kinda scared.

Jasper walked up to the food counter and got a man haha. This should be good. We stood behind Jasper pretending to be on line.

" Hello, there what can I get you today?" the man asked. He was pretty cute. He had the whole surfer thing going on. With blond shaggy hair and brown curious eyes. Of course I cant compare anybody to Edward.

" Oh. Can I have some diet water?" Jasper answered back seriously. He should be in the acting! I would be cracking up by now.

" Um sorry dude but we currently don't have any."

" Oh. Well than can I have a hundred bucks?"

" Um dude! No way I'm saving up for a surf board." The surfer exclaimed.

" What's your name?" Jasper asked.

" Um. Jessee why?" Jessee the surfer asked.

" Well. Do you wanna go on a date with me?" he asked.

" Sorry man. Your cute and all but my door doesn't swing that way. I mean I'm pretty positive I still like girls! Look at that hot brunette back there! She is smoking! I wonder if she likes surfing.." gag. Jessee was talking about me. Uh oh Edward was glaring. And was that a growl! Damn that was hot.

_SMACK_. Holy cannoli's that was loud! Aw Jasper stood up for me. And uh oh it was Jasper's turn and he still owed me a dare! AHH!

" OK Bella truth or dare!?" Jasper practically sang. "But wait! You have to choose dare. Remember you still owe me one so I get to do a dare and a truth!" Aw crappers.

" I dare you to go flirt with surfer boy over there" well that wasn't _too _bad. " But your real name is not Bella and your not a student at high school. You can make up your own name but your a stripper. And tou have to ask for drugs in the middle of the sentence. You have to keep it up for five minutes and then you can suddenly " remember" about Edward your boyfriend. And say sorry but I have multi- personality disorder and walk away." he finished. Goodness that was a mouth full. All rightness then here I go!

" Hello babe, the name's Jessee can I take your order?" he asked.

" Sure." I purred. Ew, I'm going to gag. " Do you have any drugs?" I asked.

" Sorry but no sweets. What's your name?" he asked flirtatiously.

" The names, Bambi." I answered back. Heh get it I have big brown eyes? I bet Edward likes that.

" Bambi, really?" he asked.

" Yup. What do you do for a living?" I asked.

" Well.. This and I'm a surfer. How about you?" he asked. Uh oh.

" I'm a stripper and a pole dancer of course." I answered back. His eyes popped out of his head. Heh, guess he doesn't meet to many strippers.

" Wanna go out?" he asked.

" Oh no! I forgot I have a boyfriend! Sorry I have multiple personality disorder. If you'll excuse me." and I walked right up to Edward and gave him a very passionate kiss. Hah take that surfer boy.

" Oh OK then bye bambi!" he called. I just waved. And then they started laughing oh bummer they are so not going to let me live this down. " OK bambi your turn!" Emmett mocked. I guess my new nickname I bambi. I kinda like it.

" I like it. Bambi." Edward practically purred into my ear making sure no own else could hear. I shivered but not from the cold.

" T-thanks" I stuttered darn it he makes me flustered.

" OK , I have a dare for two people." I started. " Alice and rose. Truth or dare?" I asked.

" Dare!" they both yelled.

" Okay you two are a couple so you guys have to try to get us free tickets from that boy over there." I finished. Wowzers I'm evil.

" Wait a sec there girls. Since Bella didn't give me a chance to answer a truth she can join you two." he said. Damn jasper to the deepest pit of hell. I growled at him.

" OK lets go Bella!" Alice sang skipping to the line but not before she grabbed both our hands. Hey, we kinda look like a couple. I put my arm around Alice's waist and she held my hand while Rosalie's arm was around my shoulder. Sweet. I'm the middle girl. We were getting quite a few looks. It didn't bother us though I mean we were related. Practically sisters.

When it was our turn it turned out to be another good looking boy! This place was crawling with them! He looked a little intimated. He had dark brown shaggy hair and grass green eyes. Not emerald like Edward. Grass. Ew. I would have found it hot before Edward but not now.

" Hello. We would like six tickets to see – insert movie here-" Rose purred. Damn she was good at flirting.

" OK that will be forty dollars please." he practically squeaked. Now the fun part.

" Aw babe can you check my back pocket for money?" I asked Alice. She put her hand on my ass into the back pocket and of course came up empty.

" Can you check mine to?" Alice asked. I checked hers and came up empty too.

" Um Bambi sweetie can you check my bra for me I usually keep some money in there." Thank god were related. So of course I checked. We were getting _a lot_ of lust filled looks from some boys and even girls. Our boyfriends looked a tad uncomfortable. Hah! Take that Jasper!

" Nope sorry honey." I answered back.

We all put our elbows on the table leaning down as to show him some cleavage. OMG I fell like a slut. Wait no worse. I fell like kitty! EW!

" We seem to be out of cash. Were terribly sorry." I purred.

" N-no its f-fine!" he stuttered handing us our tickets and calling for the next person. Mission accomplished.

" Okay guys I think thats enough truth or dare for one day! Lets go watch the movie!" Emmett called. We watched the movie and it was pretty aweome.

" Good night Bambi." Edward purred kissing me and walking away leaving me in my room to get ready. " Oh and bambi. By the way were going to the beach tomorrow!" Edward called grinning deviously. Fun. I thought sarcastically.

**HI! Hope you liked it! 15 reviews please!**

**- Gabbyx23**


	20. Chapter 20: The Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N!: Hello! Sorry I havent really updated in a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! **

**Important News!:**

**Oh and if you dont know all ready I have a new story! Its called " Words Sink Deep". Please read it!**

Chapter 20: The Beach.

" WAKE UP BELLA. WERE GOING TO THE BEACH!!!" Alice screamed in my ear. Ouch much? Alice _really_ likes go to the beach.

" All right you crazy pixie I'm up! And please calm down and dont get too excited remember last time?" I said remembering the memory.

_Flashback:_

" _OMG I am so excited to go to the beach!!" Alice screamed over and over again. It was a rare sunny day in Forks. Alice was super excited._

_Alice practically packed every beach related item into her huge beach bag Just as we were about to go out to the car, it started pouring._

_Alice moped for days._

_End of Flashback._

" Yes, yes I remember and that will NEVER happen again!" Alice said sounding quite sure of herself.

" And how will you do that?" Rose asked strolling into the room in a pair of shorts and a tank top covering her crimson red bikini.

" Well I have decided that I am physic!" Alice squealed rushing out the room to get dressed. Rose and I just shook our heads at each other. Alice will be Alice.

I went to go change into my violet purple halter bikini. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt, grabbed my favorite sunglasses and beach bag and I was set! I also didn't forget to grab one of my books. I didn't really like the beach all that much. I made my way to the living room to wait for the boys and Alice. Rose and I just sat down trying to guess what kind of ridiculous things Alice will bring to the beach.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I muttered staring at Alice in wonder. She was carrying a beach bag. Just a beach bag, and it wasnt even that big! It was normal size!

" Alice. What is with the small bag?" Rose asked voicing my thoughts.

" What? Oh this." Alice started. " Jasper convinced me to pack light." And as if he was called Jasper appeared.

Rose and I stared at him in wonder while Jasper just looked at us like we were crazy cannibals walking down the street eating salmon.

" Why are you to staring at me like that?" Jasper asked.

" Jasper." I started. " You just did something unexplainable. Something so amazing that I cant even put words in my mouth to explain it!" Rose continued.

" You Jasper Cullen have tamed the Alice." I finished in a very serious voice. Alice pouted at that. I guess doesn't like being tamed.

" Um well your welcome?" Jasper said stating it more like a question.

And then the boys came in and we made our way to the closest beach which was kind of far. When we got there I gasped, it was beautiful.

We grabbed our towels and bag and weaved our way through the beach trying to find a good spot.

" By George I think I've got it!" Emmett boomed pointing to a spot a little far a ways causing the poor people around us to hold there hands to there ears. Luckily I was used to it.

" Hey bambi race you to the spot I just found." Emmett challenged.

" Your on." I answered handing Edward my stuff and kissing him goodbye.

" Good luck." He yelled while I started running Emmett hot on my heals.

Emmett sadly won. There weren't many beach days in Forks. I wonder were the guys are from. Holy canollis! We don't even know were these guys are from! After some major rubbing in Emmett was done. At least I wont have him trying to bet me in everything today. Emmett hated to lose and loved winning. Almost as much as Alice loved shopping and the beach. Almost.

Finally everyone else made it to the spot and we all laid down our towels. It was Edward, Me, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and then Emmett.

" Hey um guys. Were are you guys from?" I asked. Relization dawned on Rose and Alice's face. I would have laughed if I werent so curious. The guys looked curious as well. Oh yeah they didnt know were we lived either!

" Born and raised forks until our parents passed, then we moved to California." Jasper answered.

" OMG OMG! This is super exciting! Were from Forks too!" Alice squealed. All though I wasnt against it this time. This _was_ super exciting!

" Maybe our parents knew each other. Oh well now lets go out in the water!" and with Emmett's words all the boys took of there shirts revealing there chests but as always I only had eyes for my Edward. Alice threw of her clothes and ran after them leaving Rose and I to our sources of entertainment. Me my book and Rose her fashion magazine but not before we took off our clothes so we could tan in our bathing suits.

After about ten minutes of bliss I heard Rose screaming. I looked to the left and saw Roy. He was holding rose with a gun point to the head. Oh my goodness!

" Roy leave my cousin alone and just take me." I said struggling to sound brave and confident. But, my words came in strangled sobs.

_BOOM_. Rose was dead. _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM._ Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and my Edward dead. I started screaming at him and crying. He killed everyone I have ever held close.

" Bella, Bella!" I heard someone screaming my name and shaking me. It was Edward. Edward! He wasnt dead!

" Bella it was just a dream." Edward comforted me holding me in his arms.

I felt safe as always but I knew that Roy would come to get me.


	21. Chapter 21: The Question Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 21: The Question Box.

After the dream everyone just pretty much looked sad. I knew they all knew what they dream was about. I know the best remedy for this is to play a game or go somewhere. Anything to get my mind off of this.

" So you guys wanna play a game?" Edward asked while all six of us sat in a circle in our living room. Edward knew me too well sometimes.

" Of course!" Emmett and Alice yelled in unison.

" Figures." I muttered under my breath.

They were either completely ignoring my comment or they were to caught up in there thoughts to hear me. I'm going with ignored.

" How about truth or dare!?" Emmett asked.

" Nah, we've done that like a million times." Jasper said. I had to agree it does get boring after a while.

" Then how about _you_ try thinking of something Mr. Negative." Emmett suggested sarcastically.

" How about a question box?" I suggested. It sounded fun.

" A question box?!" Emmett asked.

"mhm.." I answered thinking about all the questions I could ask.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea. How do is work Bella?" Rose inputed. Haha Emmett was stuck playing now!

"Well we all put different questions in a box and one by one we take the questions out and answer them." I explained. " Does everyone want to play?"

" I'm in!" Alice exclaimed.

" Me as well."

" Count me in."

"Lets play!"

" Of course, love"

" OK now let me just find the box!" I exclaimed. This is going to be so much fun! I've played this game before of course with Rosalie and Alice and I'm surprised that they even want to play! The questions can get pretty brutal and surprisingly I'm the best at making them up. Not that they ever found out that they questions were mine or anything.

I grabbed the decorated box and a handful of pens, there was paper inside the box. I practically ran out into the living room and I almost stopped short because everyone was quiet. My friends are never quiet! They must be thinking pretty hard..

I handed my friends three scraps of paper each. I knew we wouldnt get through all of them but it was better to just be safe. I then handed them out pens.

" OK, now you have to write down a question and the name of the person you want the question to go to. The person who picks it out reads the question to that person." They all nodded to absorbed in writing down questions.

I wrote down my three:

_Edward: Are you a virgin?_

_Rose: What did you first think when you saw Emmett?_

_Emmett: What is your most embarrassing moment?_

I put my questions in the navy blue box and sat back down waiting for everyone to finish.

They all finally finished five minutes later. Emmett was taking the longest of course. He may be really smart in school and all but he sometimes is a tad slow.

"OK so who wants to go first?" I asked.

" Me, me!" Emmett shouted bouncing in his seat and waving his hand in the air like a crazy person. He looked a lot like Alice when she gets excited.

Not waiting for anyone to respond he picked a question out of the box and grinned.

" Bella, were you always this great at sports?" He asked. Uh oh. Rosalie and Alice snickered. Jerks.

" Erm.. no. I was actually really clumsy for a period of time. I got over it eventually luckily but my two darling cousins love to remind me of what a klutz I used to be." Everyone laughed a little but not hysterically luckily. Edward just smiled. Smart guy.

I stuck my hand into the box and took out a question.

" Bella, what's your most embarrassing klutzy moment." I read. I think I seriously just growled. Edward rubbed smoothing circles on my waist from where his arm was wrapped around me.

" Well, I was in my room dancing around with Rose and Alice since we were having one of our famous sleepovers." I began while Rose and Alice already started to laugh. " So, since it was getting warm out I went to open the window still dancing and I feel out of it. It doesnt seem bad but Alice was giving us facials at the time so I was in a robe with a green face and my hair was all over the place. Rose and Alice have never let me live it down." I finished. Of course the hysterical laughing started.

I even had to laugh a little it was pretty funny.

After the laughing died down I stuck my hand in the box, again and sighed in relief when I looked at the piece of paper.

" Jasper, why do you seem to always know what were feeling." I asked. Hmm this is a pretty good question.

Emmett and Edward started laughing will Jaspers face turned ruby red.

" Well um.. I kind of used to read my mom's magazines when I was younger and I guess it just kinda helped me understand woman better?" He stuttered. Us girl awed because common thats adorable! Alice looked deep into his eyes as he looked into hers. We all turned away. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. I wonder if Edward looked at me like that.

Rose knowing what I was thinking nodded her head at me. I sometimes thought she could read my mind but when I asked her she said it was just because we've known each other so long and also that my eyes apparently give away everything.

"What a second!" Emmett yelled just as Jasper was reaching for the next question. " How could you think that was cute? I mean doesn't that sound a tad gay?"

Rose smacked him for that and answered in a chilling sickeningly sweet voice. " I think its very attractive that Jasper can get in touch with his feminine side. Also, if I ever hear you say that, that sounds gay again, I'll tie you to a chair in an empty room and make you watch Opera and soap operas. Are we clear?" she hissed.

" Yes-yes." He stuttered and Rose smiled approvingly.

" Anything to add Edward dear?" I asked sweetly.

" No, nothing at all, love." He answered calmly but you got clearly see how nervous he was.

Jasper, looking triumph stuck his hand in the box and pulled a piece of paper out and frowned.

He did not like this question I'm guessing.

" Alice honey, are you physic?" He asked and Alice looked a little pale. Of course Alice has told us girls and I think Jasper but she did not like sharing this tidbit of information.

" Yes, but only in my dreams." She answered and quickly picked out a piece of paper to avoid questions. Edward and Emmett looked shocked but definitely not disgusted or anything. I sighed in relief.

" Edward, are you a virgin?" Alice asked pulling me from my thoughts. Uh oh.. I wanted to find out but I didn't. We all knew of the boys used to be player status and we all trusted there new selfs but I was still nervous.

" No." He answered calmly and my whole world fell apart as all I saw was blackness.

**PLEASE READ:**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger and I am so, so sorry for waiting this long to update! I feel horrid but I had writers block so what could I have done? I tried to make this chapter longer and I think it kinda worked. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews they really helped! Keep reviewing if you actually are still reading this.. Oh and sorry about the cursing but common there teens they cursed! I will take that into consideration though and I do believe that there is no cussing in this chapter. Thank you again and If you can review please.**

**- Gabby x23**


	22. Chapter 22: A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight... or edward cullen :( I do own, Chrissy. Even if she is a – insert curse word-.**

_Previously:_

" _Edward, are you a virgin?" Alice asked pulling me from my thoughts. Uh oh.. I wanted to find out but I didn't. We all knew of the boys used to be player status and we all trusted there new selfs but I was still nervous._

" _No." He answered ca__lmly and my whole world fell apart as all I saw was blackness._

Chapter 22: A Broken Heart.

I woke up to a room with light yellow walls and a tile ceiling. There was also that annoying beeping sound.

I was pretty freaked out, until I felt pressure on my right hand. I looked right and there sat my love, my soul mate. He was asleep and I felt bad for waking him up but it was necessary.

His eyes blinked open revealing emerald green shining with freshly shed tears.

" Bella I'm so sorry." Edward sobbed.

" Why?" I asked in bewilderment.

" Don't you remember?" He asked confused and kind of hopeful but also sad, very sad.

And then it all came back. The question game and Edwards question, the question that I wrote in the first place, the question that was either going to break or make our relationship.

He wasn't a virgin. I hurt his feelings. I fainted when I found out for gods sakes!

Why I fainted? Well, because I've always wanted to lose my virginity and my husband to lose his virginity on our wedding night. It's always been a silly dream of mine.

" I remember" I muttered quietly.

" Do you still love me Bella?" He stuttered.

" Edward! Seriously what kind of question is that?! Of course I love you! Just because your not a virgin doesn't mean I automatically don't love you!" I exclaimed.

" Bella you havent asked me the most important question yet." he said. **[ sorry I couldnt resist. ****Twilight was amazing!! any who..]**

" What?" I inquired. He just stared blankly at me. Oh... OH!

"Um.. So how many?" I asked.

"One." he admitted.

"One?!" I yelled.

" Mhm." he sighed. His mind was elsewhere.

" Did you love her?" I asked quietly.

" I thought I did." He said quietly back. He sounded so broken and I think my heart broke a little.

" OK, why don't we break you out of here and I'll tell you the whole story. Minus the explicit details of course." He said convincingly. I just nodded. He signed me out because apparently his dad's a doctor or something.

He took my hand and led me to the garden on campus. We walked in silence for a few minutes letting our minds wander until we got to a swinging bench. We both sat down.

Edward decided to start his story right away. " Her name was, Chrissy. Or Chris for short as I liked to call her. It was about two years ago so I'm pretty much healed. When I first saw Chris I thought It was love at first sight. She was absolutely gorgeous. So of course, I asked her out and eventually she became my girlfriend. We dated for two years and although we were young we were positive that it was love. So we decided to have sex. After that one time though, I felt that we didn't really need to do it anymore. I mean it wasn't even that great or anything. Of course Chris, started pushing me to do it more but I resisted. Eventually she gave in or so I thought. I was walking to Chrissy house on valentines day to pick her up for our date. I was going to propose to her. Nobody answered when I knocked on the door so I went to her room. She was, "sexing it up" with my now former best friend, Ralph. So, I became a player to get over the hurt and show that I can be with other girls besides her. Of course I was never with anyone else. So that is my "why I became a player" story." He finished. He looked awfully scared.

" Oh Edward, stop looking like I'm about to kill your puppy or something. I love you still of course. I always will." I said and kissed him sweetly.

"Even if I grow a mustache?" He asked playfully.

" Thats just drawing the line, mister." I said poking him in the nose. Of course cause I'm short I had to stand on my tippy toes.

" So, Bella wanna go find out if we made the basketball team our not?" He asked excitedely.

" Of course!" I practically screamed and started running as fast as I could in the direction of the gym. Of course my Edward started running right next to me. Everyone just stared of course but I could really care less.

We finally made it to the school bulletin board and I looked nervously for the team roster.

" Found it Bells!" Edward yelled and I made my way over to the other side of the bulletin board.

I scrolled down the list with my shaking finger and I passed Edward, Jasper, and finally me!

I squealed in excitement and Edward picked me up spinning me around until eventually he stopped and kissed me passionately pouring all his love into the kiss.

After our little show as the people in our school like to call it. Grr them. We went back to our room to go tell the others.

" Oh Rosie. Oh Allie!" I yelled as Edward called Jazz and Em.

" Yeah?!" They both screamed coming into the living room joining the rest of us.

" All three of us made the team!" I yelled and they both started hugging me to death.

" OMJ, OMJ BELLA THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!!!" Alice screamed.

" Omj?" I asked confused.

" Oh my Jasper!!" She yelled.

" Bella this is amazing!" Rose yelled and hugged me. " Your the first girl to ever go on the boys basketball team!"

" Um. Alice why is this going to be "so much fun" for you?"

" Well, because I get to design your basketball uniform thing of course! Oh and also your practice clothes. The coach gave me permission." Alice squealed.

Jasper and Emmett hugged and congratulated me.

" So when's our first practice?" I asked Edward.

" Tomorrow." Jasper answered.

" But, thats the first day of school!" I complained.

"OMJ OMJ!! I have to pick out clothes for tomorrow!! I'm so behind!" Alice exclaimed and ran into her room.

Oh joy.

**Hiii. Ok that was kinda sorta a filler chapter. :) Hope you liked it. You all know the drill.. review if you like it or even If you dont.. Oh and if you have any ideas or anything put those in the reviews! OK bi!**

**Love**

**Gabriella**


	23. Chapter 23: Practice

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But I do own Chrissy.. even if everyone hates her.. which they should!:)**

**Oh and also there are like 2 curse words in this chapter so I'm sorry.. But I HAD to use them!**

**Any who.. Please review and enjoy :)**

Chapter 23: Practice.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock only to hurt my hand. Ouch!

" Get up sleepy head!" Alice called giggling for my doorway. I glared and tried to sleep again.

" Oh no you don't!" She yelled and left. I shrugged and tried my best to fall back to sleep rolling over onto my back.

I was just about to reach sleeping peacefully when.

_Splash_

Alice poured ice cold water all over my back.

" Bitch!" I screamed furious.

Unfazed Alice just called out. " You know you love me!" and skipped out of the room. Damn pixie.

Almost fully awake I showered and changed into a black short pleated skirt and a plain dark blue t-shirt. I straightened my hair, slipped on my blue sandals, grabbed my bag, and went into the living room to meet Alice and Rose.

When I saw them I burst out laughing as did they. Of course we matched, as usual.

The difference was that Rose was wearing a dark red shirt and Alice was wearing a purple shirt.

The boys came out, not matching of course. There definitely not as cool as us, but I still love them.

" Good morning!! Lets go grab some grub!" Emmett boomed, probably popping my eardrum. We all laughed anyway. Big Ole Emmett.

" Good morning, love." Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. I shivered involuntarily. He just chuckled and grabbed my hand and my book bag as we made our way out the door following the others.

The day went uneventfully since there were barely any friends that were separated at all during the summer, only a few. Many of the kids stay on campus with there friends and the parents don't mind at all.

Finally the day was over and Edward, Jasper, and I made our way to the gym for our first practice.

Luckily, perverted Coach Tommy opened the girls locker room for me. It was kinda creepy and weird being in there alone but I dealt.

I opened my locker only to have a note fall out.

_To Bella:_

_I left some clothes in here for you for practice! Hope you like them!! I thought they would be better then the slutty gym clothes anyway._

_Lots of love from your amazing cousin,_

_Alice xo_

I laughed, typical Alice.

I looked in the plastic bag and pulled out a pair of plain black softy shorts and a dark blue tank top that hugged my curves but were extremely comfy.

I changed into the clothes quickly, as well into my Nike's.

I ran out to see that I was the last one out.

" Boys." I scoffed under my breath.

I spotted Jazz and Edward sitting on the bleachers waiting for the coach so I ran over to them.

" Ready Bells?" Jasper asked excitedly.

" Course!" I squealed. Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm.

Why wasn't he as excited as me?! Oh.. yeah..

" OK guys" the coach started and then looked at me and winked! Winked! " and girl. Lets have you run around a mile and a half around the gym!" He yelled.

Edward and I started running around the gym and the same pace. It was nice running with someone who had the same speed.

We quickly ran the mile and a half and sat on the bleachers waiting for everyone else patiently.

" It's nice being able to run together." I told Edward voicing my thoughts from before.

" It is, very nice." He said and kissed me with his velvety lips. The kiss was getting pretty heated up when we heard a cat call so we immediately separated.

Everyone on our team, including the coach just stared and glared a little at Edward. Jasper was laughing hysterically. Traitor.

I just blushed and Edward looked smug. Well of course he does he just showed his "claim" on me.

After about a minute of my embarrassment, Edward smugness, Jasper's laughing, and the team's glaring the coach finally broke out of whatever trance he was in and blew his whistle.

" OK, after that little performance." The coach said glaring at Edward. " Lets do suicides!" He yelled excitedly. Everyone groaned. " Five lines of three! Whichever team finishes first won't have to run eight laps after practice!" He yelled. Enticing us all. Bastard.

All the guys groaned when Jazz, Edward, and I lined up together.

" OK guys baseline, half court, full court and back. GO!" he yelled and I started running as fast as I could getting a head start for our team. I tagged Jazz and he went we were still in the lead!! Edward ran and as expected, not to sound cocky or anything. WE WON!!

We all jumping around. Well actually it was just me while Jazz and Edward looked amused. The other boys on the team glared. Being the very mature adult that I am, I stuck my tongue out at them. Jerks.

After that Coach just made us do layups, drills, passing, shooting,and the list went on and on and on! Thank goodness we didn't have to run laps! The three of us sat on the bleachers as the guys ran.

After like 230 minutes. Slow pokes! My goodness its only two miles!

" OK guys and girl.. We have a game this Friday night! Come get your jerseys!" The coach yelled calling us down one by one. Luckily we got to choose our numbers.

Jasper's was six. Edward's was one. - because apparently he's the team captain-.

Finally coach called my name.

" Number?" He asked.

" 13!!" I yelled excitedly back.

" You'll get your uniform after you change." He said smirking. Well that was strange..

I pecked Edward on the lips and quickly changed into my gym clothes.

I ran out and all the boys were sitting pulling out there uniforms. Which were all the same. -Black and Gold were our school colors.-

I grabbed my bag and looked inside..

"ALICE!!!!!"

**Heya! :) Oh and if your curious to why she's screaming Alice. It's because Alice designed her uniform. And yes I know I'm extremely evil for leaving a cliffy like that but I guess your all used to it by now. Review please as always! You guys have like the best reviews!**

**- Gabby x23**


	24. Chapter 24: Push not Pull

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..**

**Mini A/N: Dude, I'm seriously sorry about the colors!! Sorry, seriously. Oh and thanks for all the lovely death threats they actually inspire me!! Yeah I'm strange.. Any way enjoy! And as always review. **

_Previously:_

_I ran out and all the boys were sitting pulling out there uniforms. Which were all the same. -Black and Gold were our school colors.-_

_I grabbed my bag and looked inside.._

"_ALICE!!!!!"_

Chapter 24: Push not Pull.

Everyone looked at me in shock but I just ignored them. Edward, god bless him, was the only one who looked concerned.

I am going to kill Alice!! First I'm going to cut her up into tiny little pieces then...

" Are you OK love?" Edward asked concerned tearing me from my thoughts of tearing up Alice.

" NO! I am _not_ OK." I said coldly. He looked taken back but I was to far gone to care.

" Why not?" he asked in his calm velvety voice.

" _This." _I seethed and handed him the bag.

He looked inside and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. A range of emotions played on his beautiful face first a wicked almost lustful look, then ridiculously happy, and finally mad, stemming mad.

" You are _not _wearing this." He said possessively and almost scarily.

" Be right back." He said a kissed me quickly.

He ran right up to coach and I could see them arguing. This took place for about five minutes until Edward came back looking defeated.

" Nothing I could do." He said sadly.

" At least you tried." I sighed and kissed him gently as he wrapped his arm around me. " At least its not as bad as my gym clothes."

He raised his eyebrows and I sighed. It was.

" OK guys and girl lets try on your uniforms!!" He exclaimed happily. If he were Alice he'd be jumping up and down. Bastard.

I went into the girls locker room and changed. I put on the spandex black shorts and the tight jersey that just covered over my bra and showed off my flat stomach.

I looked in the mirror and groaned. I looked like an f-ing stripper. Goodbye Bella. Hello Bambi. I groaned again. God, this was embarrassing.

I walked out of the changing room hearing the boys loud chatter but of course because someone up there hates me they all stared with there mouths hanging open. Was that drool I see on Newtons face? Ew.. And Edward ,my Edward looked very um.. lustful for lack of a better word. Jasper, god bless him, was laughing hysterically. Thankfully he only has eyes for sweet little Alice.

Who I'm thinking of killing right now.

" Hey Bambi darling!" I heard someone yell from the bleachers. Oh no, Emmett's here.

I glared and he just laughed. Then I spotted Alice and sliced my finger through the air across my throat. I think she gulped. Score! Rosie just looked amused. Seriously when doesn't she? Besides when Emmett acts five.

" Well, Bella at least when we play against other teams we'll have the element of surprise!" Jasper exclaimed. I flipped him the bird and made my way over to Edward who still wasn't out of his lustful state. I may actually like this uniform.

As if knowing what I was thinking which she probably did Alice gave me a knowing glance. I just shrugged and then glared again.

" Hi." I said simply. He just kept on staring and his eyes ran over me slowly. Straying mostly on my legs. If anyone else did this I would probably be crept out but this was Edward, the love of my life. Gross, I sound like some love-sick pigeon of a girlfriend..

Edward brings out the worst in me.. In a good way of course if that makes any sense at all..

I confuse myself sometimes. **[ Which totally happens to me so dont freak and be all " That makes no sense!" Cause it does.. to me.. Anyway..]**

Then suddenly pulling me away from my confusing thoughts Edward wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me to him kissing me possessively and passionately. This wasn't one of the gentle kisses we usually share.

I kissed him back just as enthusiastically but after a minute or so..- it seemed to short- we pulled away regaining or breath. We were both gasping for air.

" Holy hell that was hot." A guy on her team- Craig- murmured. A lot of guys nodded. My goshness you would think they were five or something.. I thought these guys watched porn or something in there spare time. The perverts.

Jasper smacked Craig on the back of the head. Which pulled him out of whatever sick trance he was in.

Edward was glaring at the poor lad.. If looks could kill..

Emmett was glaring too but Rosie and Allie were laughing there pretty little annoying heads off.

Good I hope Alice enjoys the laughter now.. This _is_ all her fault.

" Urm.. weres coach?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable almost silence. Luckily almost half of th team had girlfriends- who they were loyal too- and they were already chattering away. Like gossiping old ladies.

Good thing Edward cant read my mind.. or anyone else's for that matter. I'm scared of what he might find in here..

" Um.. in the bathroom." Jasper said trying to muffle his laughter.. What the hell?

" He just sent me a text and said we could all get changed.."

Does coach think he's like 17 or something? Tex ting? Seriously..

And how the hell does he have Jaspers phone number? Creepy...

" Um... Bella.. Don't you wanna get out of your urm... uniform?" Edward asked.

" Oh, yeah." Was my intelligent response as I saw that everyone had already left.

I ran to the girls locker room and tried opening the door.. It wouldn't open..

I tried desperately to open it pulling it with all my strength but no luck it wouldn't budge.

I started banging my fists onto the door.

" Noo!" I yelled.. Wow this sounded like a horror movie or something..

" I am sooo not going out there in this!" I yelled to the door and started begging for it to open.

" Urm.. bella honey.. Are you okay?" I heard Alice ask behind me almost sounding like she was questioning my sanity. Which only insane people do..

I turned around shakiliy hoping only Alice would be there.. But nooo everyone on my team was there and so were my so called " friends" and " boyfriend". They all let out whatever laughter they were holding in.. I waited like 5 minutes for them to stop.. This was getting annoying..

" How is this funny?" I seethed and put my hands on my hips. Which distracted about 5 do-doo brains but the rest just kept on laughing like hyenas.

I went to my last resort.. " The pout." as Alice puts it. Rosie says its my special power since no one can resist it.. I promised Alice to never use it again after I made her die her hair purple because I was mad..

But since I was mad again at Alice.. screw it.

So I pulled out the magic pout and everyone stopped laughing immediately.

" Sorry Bella!" Everyone chimed.

Except for one.. who kept on laughing. I knew this laugh..

Why could've he of all people not fall for it?!

" OK now... can you tell me whats so funny..?" I asked calmly.. He who was still laughing answered me as the others were to afraid to face my wrath or pout if you will..

" Bella... You have to_ push_ the door not _pull_." He said greatly amused. Jerk-face. To bad I love him to much to stay mad at him.

My Edward.

**Heh hi! So.. sorry I haven't updated in awhile but.. it was my birthday Monday so the week was pretty busy.. Anyway hope you liked it! And could I get some extra birthday reviews...? Oh and if your wondering why Bella wants to slaughter Alice its because Alice designed the uniform..**


	25. Chapter 25: Barbie Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 25: Barbie Love.

After our.. well my little en-counter.. we went back to our rooms to change and then go out to dinner.

" Bye love!" Edward called out before I slipped into my room.

"Mhm.." I murmured ignoring him. I was "ignoring" him.. although he knew I was kidding. He was greatly amused when I suddenly stopped talking to him. He knows I love him to much to ever actually be mad at him.

I showered and changed into my favorite dark blue jeans and a paisley flowing tank-top and wore my brown faux leather flats I left my hair out into its long natural wavy hair and put a brown head-band on my forehead with my brown hair cascading on top. I looked very earthy If I do say so myself. **[ Hah.. my style : ) Go green!] **

I ran out of my room and into the hallway accidentally running into some guy.

" Sorry!" I called.

" No.. its okay." He said back leering at me creepily. He looked really familiar but my memory was drawing a blank so I just kept running to our group meeting spot, the fountain.

Apparently only the "coolest" groups sit near the fountain but we really don't care. Rosie always tells us were popular but we always brush it off not really caring.

I was the last one to get to the fountain due to my run in with the weird creepy guy..

" I'm here!" I yelled causing a few people near us to turn around but I just kept running to my family as I like to call them. We really are family..

Rosie and Alice are my sisters. Jazzy and Emmie are my big brothers and Edward is my love ."Heya Bells!" Emmet yelled back and ran up to me pulling me into a big bear hug. Everyone else ran up and said there own variations of hello's. Edward leaned in to give me a kiss but I gave him the cheek.

He pouted. I still ignored him.

" Bella!" He whined.

" Edward!" I mock whined back.

" I'm very sorry Bella dear." He said and looked up at me through those long dark eyelashes his bright green orbs staring at me. Hypnotizing me. Dazzling me.

" Fine! Your forgiven but only this once." I gave in shaking my finger at him mockingly.

" I love you Isabella Swan." He said staring deep into my chocolate brown eyes.

" I know." I said simply and kissed him gently.

" Sorry to break up the love-feast." someone sneered. " But, I believe that public displays of affection are not permitted in this fine facility." We both turned around shocked. And Oh My Edward! It was creepy guy!

" Urm well sorry.." I said shakily and grabbed Edward hand and started running away.

Edward grabbed Alice's hand and she grabbed Jasper's and he grabbed Rosie's and she grabbed Emmett's. So basically we were a huge train making a mad dash to the parking lot.

Finally we got there and they all started questioning my sanity.

" What the hell Bella?"

" Why did you make us run all the way over here?

" Are you okay?"

" I have some advil.."

" I had to run in heels!"

" Sorry guys that guy was really creeping me out..And he looked really familiar." I answered truthfully. They all nodded in understanding and we left for the restaurant.

When we were seated at our table Emmett motioned for us to huddle close to him.

" I have a great idea!" He whispered.

" What!?" We yelled.

" Shh... Don't have to be so loud.. Okay heres the game.."

Five Minutes Later-

We were still playing Emmett's annoying game and it was my turn.

" What bra size are you?" I asked the blond bimbo sitting at the bar taking a long drag on her cancer stick.

" Double D darlin'" She said in a fake texas twang. Was that supposed to be attractive?

" OK thanks..?"

" Barbie its Barbie.. You know since I look like one.." She said. And I think I just saw her re-adjust a wig? Was that a wig?

" Oh yeah totally." I fake agreed.

" What's your name beautiful?" She asked.

" Urm.. Bambi." I answered what the hell? I'm just supposed to ask the question I don't wanna flirt with her! Not to be mean to non-strait people but I don't like girls! I have my Edward!

" Oh nice nice. Did I see you at Escape the other night?" She asked.

" What's that again?" I asked scared.

" A strip joint of course!" she yelled causing a few people to turn around and wink.. My so called friends were laughing there heads off.

" Oh yes yes you did! Aw shucks, it was super fun talking to you but I gotta go!" I said walking away.

"Wait!" She yelled. " Can I have your number!" again more winks and creepy leering men.

" Of course!" I yelled much to my friends amusement and Edward's horror. I wrote the number down on a napkin and handed it to her.

" There you are gorgeous! Have a good night now!" I yelled and cat-walked back to our table.

The waitress came to we had to stop the game the guys paid for the bill much to my distaste and we started walking back.

" Urm Bella did you really give her your number?" Edward asked warily.

" Of course not!" I yelled. " I love you and only you." I reassured and kissed him.

" Who's number did you use then?"

" Alice's"


	26. Chapter 26: Don't Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Or the song Don't forget. by Demi Lovato.**

Chapter 26: Don't forget.

Edward was sworn to secrecy and we ran up to catch up with the rest of the group.

When we finally made it to our room we decided to change and watch a movie.

I ran into my room and changed into a pair of pink boxer shorts and one of Edward's gray t-shirts. He loved me in his clothes apparently. I threw my hair up and was about to leave the room when I saw something on my bed.

On my bed was a red rose and a sheet of music. Lyrics.

There was a note with four words, 11 letters.

I love you- Ray.

My breath caught in my throat. I looked around the room and luckily there was no sign of him.

Ray wasn't a musician but he loved writing songs. I usually sing them for him while playing my guitar. I took lessons. No one ever knew though. It was something between just the two of us.

I read the lyrics until I remembered them and dug out my guitar which was hidden in the very back of my closest.

I just held it and remembered.

I remembered our days in the park walking through. I remembered lying underneath the stars with him. I remembered our very first kiss. I remembered our first I love yous I remembered all the good things about us.

I closed me eyes and started strumming my guitar and singing. Letting all my emotion to run free.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

I sang the last note softly and opened my eyes to the sound of clapping. Jazz and Emmett were clapping. Rosie and Alice were crying. Edward.. oh Edward.. He looked heartbroken.

" Edward.." I sighed. He turned and was about he walk away.

" Wait! Edward! I didn't write that!" I yelled. He just shook his head and walked away.

I asked for some time alone and the rest of my family walked away sad and confused.

It felt like my world was colasping.

I can't live in a world without Edward.


	27. Chapter 27: Tell Me Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or ant taylor swift songs.**

_Previously:_

_" Wait! Edward! That wasn't about you!" I yelled. He just shook his head and walked away._

_I asked for some time alone and the rest of my family walked away sadly and confused._

Chapter 27: Tell Me Why

I know I loved Edward more. But, he doesn't. I think he knew that was about Ray.

I thought of all the bad times and wrote a song. My first one.. I remembered all his mean comments. I remembered his abuse. I remembered when he raped me. I remembered breaking up with him and running back home far away from him. I wrote it on the other side of _his_ lyrics. I practically spat in my mind.

I went into the room were they were all watching a movie including Edward.

He got up to leave.

" Edward please wait." I said desperately. He nodded coldly. Oh Edward. This is int the Edward I fell in love with. This was player Edward. The Edward I was adraid of.

" This is about Ray. I wrote this thinking about after words.. ." I said. Hoping Edward would stay and he did.

I took a chance, I took a shot

And you may think I'm bullet-proof, but I'm not

You took a swing, I took it hard

And down here from the ground I see who you are

I'm sick and tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you love me and then cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

That makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper

You'll still remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why

You can write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day

Well I get so confused and frustrated forget what I'm tryin' to say, ooh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I got no one to believe in

You tell me that you want me then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat

But you know you got a mean streak

That makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper

You'll still remember what you said last night

And I know that you see what you're doing to me

Tell me why

Why ,do you have to make me feel small?

So you can feel whole inside

Why do you have to put down my dreams?

So you're the only thing on my mind

Well I'm sick tired of your attitude

I'm feeling like I don't know you

You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons

I got no one to believe in

You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper

You'll still remember what you said last night

And I know that your see what you're doing to me

Tell me why

Why, tell me why

I take a step back and let you go

I told you I'm not bullet-proof, now you know.

I stopped singing and strumming my guitar and opened my eyes. My friends gave me sad and pity filled looks.

Where was he?


	28. Chapter 28: Forever and Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song forever and always.**

Chapter 28: Forever And Always.

I looked desperately around but he wasn't there.

" Is he in the bathroom or something?" I asked nervously but I already knew the answer.

" No bella. He- he's said something about leaving.. I think he left to pack his bags or something." Someone said but I wasnt sure who. My mind was already breaking down. My heart cracking.

He left. My meaning for existence left me. Left me alone, in a world filled with darkness.

Love was gone for me.

Love over. Happiness over. Life over.

I faintly heard the sound of screaming but It was too late.

I let the darkness take over me and felt nothing. Nothing at all. If this was death It was relaxing. My last thought was of Edwards face. His brilliant white smile, his shinning and loving bright eyes, his tousled gorgeous hair. I thought of all our happy beautiful moments. I just remembered. Many people say your life flashes before you when you die. But the only thing that flashed before me was Edward. My soul mate. He said forever and always. He lied.

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going? Thought I knew you for a minute

But I don't know anymore

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so

Oh, oh

Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?

**Authors Note:**

**Wow.. everyone must hate me.. I cried writing this. I think I really hate myself right now. The story took me this way I'm sorry. No, this is NOT the last chapter don't worry. BELLA IS NOT DEAD. And Bella and Edward WILL get together again. Remember we still have to deal with Ray.. And yeah this is super duper short but this is how I pictured it. Oh and sorry for being so mean.**


	29. Chapter 29: Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Chapter 29: Change

I heard beeping but it was slowing. I felt pain also but It wasn't unbearable. I thought death was un-painful. Unless I was in hell.

" Once more!" I heard an angles voice yell.

" Sir.. she's dieing theres nothing we can do." I heard another voice say.

" Please" The angel said desperately.

I felt a tug on my heart. I didn't want this angel to sound sad.

I fought against the darkness and the beeping got louder and faster.

" Yes!" The angel cheered. I bet he was beautiful.

Finally I got through the darkness and a face of a gorgeous man came to mind.

Edward. My mind registered. My Edward. My Love.

He's here he didn't leave. I struggled to open my eyes but I couldn't. I was stuck. I tried moving but I couldn't. The only thing I was able to move were my fingers and that wasn't much help at all.

I felt a hand grabbed mine and instantly knew it was Edwards by the way it fit perfectly in mine. I tapped my finger on his hand and he gasped in surprise.

" Can you hear me?" He asked warily.

I tapped again. He let out a whoosh of breath.

" I'm sorry Bella." He said and I tapped his finger in a way of forgivingness.

" I'm sure your wondering why I did what I did right?" I tapped.

" I got scared. I thought you were going to go back to him or something. I didn't want to get hurt again Bella. I thought maybe if I broke it off it would be less painful. When I heard you sing that song you wrote I had to go, go anywhere. I was just going back home for a week or so to clear my mind. To have some space. But just as the plane was about to take off I got a call from Alice. She said you were in the hospital so I ran off the plane off the runway, grabbed a cab and came straight here." He explained.

I tapped his finger.

" Are you wondering why?" He asked. I tapped again. He knows me well doesn't he? I couldn't understand why he did that though? I mean he couldn't possibly still love me.

" Because I love you Bella. I always will." My heart squeezed and I felt alive and free. I felt love. Because I'll always love him too. I always will.

" I know you probably can't love me right..?" he said scared and vulnerable.

I didn't tap because he would probably take that as a yes I couldn't love him again.

" Tap once if you couldn't twice if you could." I heard a bell-like voice chime in. Alice,my mind registered. My cousin, or rather sister in my heart.

I tapped twice. Was he really that unsure of our love?

" OK now that the love birds are back together let the rest of us talk to her!" Emmett announced. Emmett, big burly guy, but acts like a big teddy bear.

" OK guys when she taps once its a yes and twice its a no" I think its was Rosie who said it. Rosalie, the tall beautiful blond, Emmett's girlfriend, my mind registered.

" Sure! Great idea." I heard Jasper's deep voice say. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, tall blond guy.

They started fighting like the kids that they were over who could "talk" to my first. Basically who could interrogate me first.

" Lets just go around the room." Alice said. Clearly impatient.

" OK then since Edward already asked a question its Emmett's turn."

" Umm... Are you in pain?" He asked. Sounding pretty happy that he thought of a question to ask.

Everyone groaned. " Emmett what kind of question is that?!" Edward asked angrily.

I tapped twice. No Edward. Ha ha I felt like such a mom.

He just sighed.

" OK what's your answer Bella?" Emmett asked.

I didn't know what to tap.. it kinda did but I didnt want to worry Edward.

" Tap three times if its a kinda" Alice luckily said on my behalf.

I immediately tapped three times.

" Wanna know how this happened?" Rosie asked warily. Although she knew that I wanted to know.

I tapped once and I felt Edward's hand leave mine before quickly coming back again knowing his mistake.

I never wanted him to leave me again

" Sorry love, it's just a little painful for me to hear at the moment." He said.

I tapped in understanding.

" Well.. after well yeah.. you had a heart attack. A severe one too. You almost died bells. You scared us so much Bella. Your never allowed to leave us again. Even for only a few minutes.. So basically what I'm saying is that you really died from a broken heart. Of course you lived but.. thats different." Rose explained.

And I'm pretty sure I smiled.

My eyes finally opened slowly and I gasped at what I saw.

So we've been  
Out numbered  
Rated and now cornered  
It's hard to fight  
When the fight ain't fair

We're getting  
Stronger now  
From things  
They never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster  
And never scared

You can walk away  
Say we don't need this  
But there's something  
In your eyes  
Says we can beat this  
'Cause these things will change

* Change- by Taylor Swift *


	30. Chapter 30: Wheelchairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**AUTHORS NOTE!!: hi (: Well.. just wanted to tell you all that I'm beginning to write a new story.. It's called: Shattered Glass. So check it out and tell me how it is. So.. now for the long awaited chapter 30! Review as always please.**

_Previously:_

_My eyes finally opened slowly and I gasped at what I saw._

Chapter 30: Wheelchairs.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I all but screeched. Everyone chuckeled while he shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

" Urm.. yes.. bella dear?" He asked catiously. He looked kinda scared. Good.

" When was the last time you.. oh I dont know.. showered !?" I yelled again.

" Um..." He answered uncomfortably. His bright green eyes were twinkling though. He missed me. But, his bronze hair was even more diseveled, his clothes were hoplesses rumpled and he had stuble all over his perfect face.

He looked like hell. But, I suppose I did too.

" I'm waiting.." I sighed impatiently.

" Well.. after practice." He murmered and sat down into in the chair next to my bed and grasped my hand, kissing it gently.

" I love you Bella." He said lovingly.

" I love you Edward" I answered and he kissed my lips chastely.

" Now lets get you out of here!" I heard Alice yell. I chuckeled only Alice.

" I missed you sister." Alice said running up to me and hugging me tightly.

" I missed you too." I answered back sincerely. And I did miss her, very much.

" I can leave?!" I yelled excitedly.

" Yup! You have been in here for a week.." She said.

" Seriously?" I asked disbelieved.

" Yeah." She said sadly. " Poor Edward was a mess. I had to force him to change clothes let alone eat! Luckily his dad is a doctor so he got to stay with you way past visiting hours."

My heart went out to him. Oh Edward, he was so worried.

I saw Emmett roll a wheelchair into the room with Rose and Jasper behind him.

" No, no ,no!" I yelled glaring at the wheelchair. I hated wheelchairs.

" It's the only way thell let you leave, love" Edward explained kissing me gently and whispering encouraging words in my ear.

Emmett, my big brother bear, lifted me up of the bed and into the wheelchair. Just then did I realize I had clothes on.

" Rosie?" I asked catiously.

" Mhm?" She asked offhandily.

" How am I in clothes?" She laughed at that.

" Oh Alice and I changed you don't you worry." She chuckeled and went back to humming a tuneless tune.

" Alright lets ditch this freaky place!" Emmett yelled and grabbed hold of the wheelchair handle bars prepared to roll me. I gave Edward a terrified glance and he gently shoved Emmett out of the way as he began to steer me in the right direction.

" Aw, your no fun Bells." Emmett whined and I just stuck my tongue out playfully at him.

Jasper already signed me out so we were free to leave. I was about to get out of the damned wheelchair once we got out of the hospital but Edward stopped me.

" Doctors orders. You have to stay in this thing for a week or two." Jasper explained and I think I growled.

" Don't shoot the messanger!" Jasper yelled and I laughed at him. Soon everyone joined in and it felt like old times.

Edward drove us home after carrying me to the passenger door and placing the dreaded wheelchair in the trunk.

" No basketball?" I sighed.

" No sorry love. But, the games postponed a week due to something so if your good and stay in that wheelchair for a whole week maybe you can play." He said hoping to regain my spirit. Or maybe he was bribing me. You could never be sure with Edward Cullen.

He drove us to campus and took the elevator up to our room.

Once we got up we all sat around the living room watching TV.

" Lets do something!" I heard Alice exclaim.

" Like what?" Emmett asked excitedly.

" Lets go to Chuckie- Cheese!" Alice yelled excitedly.

" Urm.. okay." The rest of us sane ones said and we.. well they all got up to change. I just sat there waiting for them to come back.

We drove to the dreaded place and rolled in. Luckily they let me in.

Edward and I went to the ballpit and I sat next to it will Edward sat in the ballpit. He looked five it was halarious.

" I have something for you." He said catiously.

I groaned. " Oh come on its not bad!" He encouraged using his dazzling skills on me. Which always left me breathless.

" Alright let me see it." I sighed giving in.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.


	31. Chapter 31: Black Velvet Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**A/N: Hi (: Enjoy. Ok. sooo there's a story to this chapter. Next chapter something bad is going to happen. Sorry! And I was going to leave a mean cliff-hanger but I decided to just keep this chapter all happy and lovey dovey stuff. So... to hear some scary bad stuff please review as always. (:**

_Previously:_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box._

Chapter 31: Black Velvet Box

" Wha-what's that?" I stuttered in surprise. Edward started chuckling at me.

" Oh Bella dear it's not what you think." He reasured.

" It's not? Cause it sure looks like it." I said , not believing him at all.

" No. A little faith love." was his response. Faith? He's on one knee in front of me holding a velvet black box! And were in frickin Chuck. E. Cheese! Faith?!

I didnt respond just stared at him expectingly.

He opened the box and I gasped in surprise and delight.

It was a silver band with a simple sapphire blue stone in the middle. Two little diamonds were nestled next to it.

" Bella, this is a promise ring. It's a promise that one day we'll get married. I would have proposed but, I knew you would freak. I also had this big extravagent night planned to give this to you but, I thought that this was more our style. I love you Isabella Swan. Will you marry me, one day?" He said love filling into his beautiful green eyes.

" YES!" I yelled and tried reaching for him to kiss him but, I couldnt. I mean, being in a wheelchair and all. He smiled so brilliantly I swear it lit up the whole room. **[ Cheese fest.. i know! (:]**

He crawled over to me and kissed me sweetly yet, passionatly.

All was right in the world.

- I was going to end it here... but I decided to continue because you guys are awesome-

" Did she say yes?" I heard Alice whisper loudly to Edward.

" Yeah." I said smugly and happily.

Alice attacked me with a hug and started talking about wedding details.

" Alice.. hun.. it's a promise ring not an engagement ring." I informed her surprsied that she would think we were getting married so early on.

" Oh I know! But, in a couple of years.." She said and continued babling on while I just stared at Edward. Who was currently talking to Emmett and Jasper. Rose was in the bathroom.

" Alice? What was with the slutty uniform?" I asked, still confused to why she would do that. **[ For the reviewer who asked]**

" Well.. I was kinda jelous.." she admitted.

" Jelous?" I shrieked. How in the world could Alice Swan be jelous of me?

" Yeah well.. Edward was going to give you a promise ring and all and I was kinda jelous. I was super happy for you of course but, Jasper hasnt done anything like that." She explained.

" Oh Alice. I 'm sure he will he loves you so much. Its destiny that you two will end up together." I assured her.

" Thank you Bella. I love you so much."

" Love you too Allie." I answered back hugging her tightly. **[ Sister moment]**

Rosalie came back from the bathroom and was just as exited as Alice.

It was time to go but, I had to go to the bathroom badly.

" I'll meet you in the car." I told Edward kissing him chastly.

" Love you Bella." he mouthed as I was walking away.

I blew a kiss to him and he pretened to catch it.

He's such a goof. But, he's my goof. Forever.


	32. Chapter 32: Creepy Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N: So.. i got a review and I was wondering if different is good.. Well it's could based on people but on stories. I dont know. I'm confused. ): Oh and this is a SAD chapter sorry... Please review and yes there will be a cliff-hanger sorry again.**

_Previously:_

_It was time to go but, I had to go to the bathroom badly._

_" I'll meet you in the car." I told Edward kissing him chastly._

_" Love you Bella." he mouthed as I was walking away._

_I blew a kiss to him and he pretened to catch it._

_He's such a goof. But, he's my goof. Forever._

Chapter 32: Creepy Guy

I ran to the bathroom hoping to get back to Edward as quickly as I possibly could.

I ran into the nearest stall and did my buisness. I walked out to wash my hands but stopped imediatly.

The creepy guy was standing there. Looking at me. Staring at me.

Oh no.

" Urm.. hello." I said hoping it sounded polite.

" Hey Bella." The creepy guy answered back.

" Ho-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

" You don't remember me?" he asked in mock sadness.

I shook my head in confusion.

" You couldnt have _forgot_ me." He said in disbelief exagerating forgot.

Oh my.

" R-ray?" I questioned terrified.

" I missed you baby." He said licking his lips. I was disgusted.

He changed his whole look. His brown locks were now an ugly auburn color and his once deep brown eyes were a cheap green color.

Oh my god. He was trying to be Edward.

" Why did you change your looks?" I asked already knowing the answer.

" Well, because you fancy that _boy_ so much I decided to look like him." He explained like it was totally normal. He spat the word boy. He was insane. More so than the last time.

" Why are you here?" I asked terrified for my safty.

" Because I missed you. Wow, you get stupider and stupider every time I see you." He said mockingly. Ouch.

" Lea-leave me alone." I stuttered. He laughed loudly.

" Not were I have you were I want you." He said laughing manically. I felt something bang me in the head.

My world was consumed in darkness. Again.


	33. Chapter 33: Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N!: I am soooo sorry! OK so with the wheelchair thing.. I was a little over eager to get that chapter out to you guys so i totally blanked on the wheelchair thing! Forgive me? So instead of running to the bathroom she "rolled" and the rest I hope you know.. Review as always please (: Short chapter by the way. Sorry.**

_Previously:_

_" Lea-leave me alone." I stuttered. He laughed loudly._

_" Not were I have you were I want you." He said laughing manically. I felt something bang me in the head._

_My world was consumed in darkness. Again._

Chapter 33: Silences

I woke up to a dark room. I couldnt see anything. Not a thing.

" Rise and shine, beautiful!" I heard a voice sing creepily. Creepy guy. Ray.

The voice was coming from behind me and I heard footsteps walking up to me.

His hands grabbed my shoulders rougly and his hands crept up to my face taking of the blindfold that was currently there.

He took it off slowly and I gasped in terror.

There on the wall was a collage of me. Pictures of me. Pictures that I did'nt even know were being taken.

" What, you don't like my handy work?" He asked offeneded by my disgusted and terrored expression.

I just sat in silence. Sound would make me get hit. And god knows I do not want to give Ray the pleasure of hitting me.

I looked around the rest of the room and reconized it immediatly. Our old hangout place. The warehouse.

No one knew of this place besides the pair of us Well, besides Rose and Alice, since they squeezed it out of me.

Oh Alice and Rose! Hopefully they'll remember through all the chaos and fear. And Edward. Poor Edward.

He must be terrified and heartbroken! I hope he knows that he kidnapped me.

" So dear what is with the wheelchair?" Ray asked politly. Show. It was all show.

I did'nt answer.

I felt something smack my cheek. Hard. It felt like little needles pierced my skin. Burning needles. Ouch.

" I had a heart attack so they put me in a wheelchair." I whispered to him, giving in. No wanting to get smacked again.

" Did you now?" He stated.

" How could you get yourself hurt you dirty bitch!" He screamed and I shrank back immediatly. Crazy.

" Is it his fault?" He asked.

" No." I whispered harshly. Edward would _not_ get hurt out of this.

" Don't lie to me!" He screamed and he tied the bandana around my mouth.

Gagging me. So no one could hear my screams. The screams that would pierce the silence. The screams that could save me.

He hit me. Repeatdly. I could no longer feel my limbs. Numb, I was numb. The darkness swallowed me up once again.

The silence haunts us all. Silence is fear. Silence is darkness.


	34. Chapter 34: Royce

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N: Hi (: This chapter is most likely rated T!! So.. beware and don't read it if you get scared easily. As always review my lovely readers (: Oh and scary story for the girl who was about to date a stalker named ray.. It is really weird that they have to same name! And yes of course I agree that Ray could NEVER replace Edward. Which he won't (: Read on!**

_Previously:_

_" Don't lie to me!" He screamed and he tied the bandanna around my mouth._

_Gagging me. So no one could hear my screams. The screams that would pierce the silence. The screams that could save me._

_He hit me. Repeatedly. I could no longer feel my limbs. Numb, I was numb. The darkness swallowed me up once again._

_The silence haunts us all. Silence is fear. Silence is darkness_

Chapter 34: Royce

I was unconscious. That much I was sure of.

Death. I wasn't sure if I was yet. If I was dead then this death was painful. Too painful. Hell must be awaiting me. Waiting to suck me into its fiery pits.

Something bright was clouding my vision and I felt myself walking up. Apparently death wasn't ready for me yet. I wasn't ready for death either.

" Wake up!" I heard a creepy voice shout. A voice that I knew all to well. Ray. My captor.

I opened my eyes slowly and come face to face with his disgusting self.

" Hello sweetie." He breathed and I about passed out from the smell. Ew.

I felt a slight breeze and I looked down in confusion. I was horrified. I was nude. Nude for Ray to see. Bruises covered my skin and I about gagged. He raped me. While I was sleeping.

" We had a lovely night last night." He told me. Winking suggestively. Disgusting.

" I have a surpise for you!" He shouted in glee. He placed me back in my wheelchair, still nude and rolled me to the other side of the warehouse.

I gasped horrified. There was Royce King and Rose. Rosalie Hale.

**Yeah.. I'm evil.. really evil. I swear to you I'm nice! It's my fingers fault. Review please (: If you still like me... if you don't im super sorry.**


	35. Chapter 35: Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A.N: Heya! Thankyou my ever so faithful readers (: You seriously rock.. Anyway hope this chapter answers all your questions.. Hope... Review as always please (: Hope you like it!**

_Previously: **( On 24.. haha don't you think of that? Hah.. no? Ok)**_

" _I have a surpise for you!" He shouted in glee. He placed me back in my wheelchair, still nude and rolled me to the other side of the warehouse._

_I gasped horrified. There was Royce King and Rose. Rosalie Hale._

Chapter 35: Free

"Rose?" I gasped in horror. She turned her head to look at me and nodded. Shamefully.

I looked down and noticed that Royce was laying unconcious on the ground. A baseball bat was in Rosalies hand.

" You bitch!" Ray screamed charging at her. I stopped him grabbing his leg roughly. I hated wheelchairs.

While he was turned to me Rosalie hit him hard on the head with the baseball bat.

" Come on lets get you out of here!" She yelled and started wheeling me away.

She rolled me away running as fast as her supermodel legs could carry her.

We made it outside. The light shining on us was unnerving. We were free. Free.

She helped me into her red BMW and we rode away.

Silence.

It filled the car. I couldnt take it. I put the radio on. Anything to fill the silence.

Silence means death.

She drove until we got to a nearby coffee shop. A quiet place were we could talk. She rolled me in and we found a spot at a nearby table.

" OK." I started.

" OK." She whispered back.

And then began the story of Rosalie Swan

The story that nobody knew.

The story that would change my life.

Forever.

Rosalie Swan.

Mystery. Solved.

My sister. Always.


	36. Chapter 36:Rosalie Swan

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Authors Note: Read this for answers if your confused:**

**Hi(: Alright.. So I made a oopsie in the last chapter haha sorry. I get to excited to remember silly things like clothes. Don't worry Bella is not about to go join a nudist colony. Rose had some spare clothes in her car. - from sports- and bella wore them. Rosalie is Bellas COUSIN .but, they are extremly close so more like Sisters. Like me and my cousins(: ROYCE IS A NEW CHARACTER. And yes, he is about the same person in the twilight series. Remember... Royce King... If you don't.. oh well? Yes, Rose is Rosalie Swan. Cousin of Bella Swan.. there mothers were sisters that died on a place to mexico. I'm scrolling through the reviews and I'm confused about the "Isint Rose already her cousin?" Please someone explain that.. If your reading this thankyou for being so nice and if your not.. well screw you.. haha no. But, I hope that clears some of your questions up and this chapter will hopefully reveal all. And yes this is extremly long and probably longer than this chapter! And yes Bella was raped.. I'm a mean person. But, blame it on my fingers! Oh and I have a question for you guys! Do you think I should keep using this perviously stuff??Thank you wonderous readers and please review as always. And yeah I love you all too (:**

_Previously:_

" _OK." I started._

" _OK." She whispered back._

_And then began the story of Rosalie Swan_

_The story that nobody knew._

_The story that would change my life._

_Forever. _

_Rosalie Swan._

_Mystery. Solved._

_My sister. Always._

Chapter 36: Rosalie Swan

" OK. Well I guess I should start." She said fidgeting uncomfortably. I just nodded. How bad could it be?

" Well.. Remember that time I went to Rochester alone? I think my exact words were that 'I needed some space'." She started and I nodded encouraging her to move along with her dark tale.

" Well.. I really had no choice. You know Royce King the popular football jock? Yeah.. well he liked me. He liked me a lot. Of couse, when it comes to Royce he doesnt like you for you personality. Nah, he couldnt give a shit about that. He looked for looks, only for looks. Any beautiful leggy blond. He would prey on them. Like a cougar and a deer. Stalking it. Waiting for the innocent deer to be completely vulenrable to pounce. And pounce he did. He saw that I was detaching myself from everyone. Trying to be me, Rosalie Swan, with no distractions. So he courted me. Made me feel special, important, beautiful. Rosalie Swan was a princess in the eyes of the public. Then we had that horrible breakup and thats all that happened in the eyes of the public. They broke up. Big deal. But, it wasnt." She started staring off. Reliving the moments.

She never did tell anyone why they broke up.. I ponderd.

As if Rosalie heard she started up again.

" Yes I never did tell you guys why. I couldnt. Wouldnt. I was to ashamed. He raped me Bella. Raped me. He wasnt intoxicated, he wasnt on drugs. He just up and did it. Why? I dont know. I'll never know. Royce King is a monster." She spat.

" I loved him. I loved him a lot Bella. A lot. But not for him. For what he could give me. Anyway he threatned to rape you and Alice if I didnt go to Rochester with him. Of course I did and he raped me there again and again. When he came back he decided he was through with me. He moved onto a nother pretty girl. He moved on to break another heart. He went on and crushed another girls pride." She finished. Or so I thought.

" After that.. Mom died. Just died. That's why I was so sad Bella. That's why I was sadder than the two of you combined. I loved my mother yes. But that was nothing compared to the pain bella. Nothing compared to that pain." She finished and she cracked. She finally cracked.

" Shh" I cooed rolling over to her and wrapping my arms around her.

After she calmed down a little, I asked the question. The question that could break or make Rosalie Swan.

" Rose. Have you told Emmett?" I asked catiously.

She broke down crying again.

Cried her little heart out.

She cried and cried for ages.

Rosalie Swan had cracked and Emmett Cullen had to mend her heart up again.

I saw a figure walk through the door. A figure with bronze hair and green eyes.

He grabbed my wheelchair handle bars and rolled me out of the coffee shop.

Rosalie was gone.

" Miss me sweetie?" He cackled.

Everything went dark. Once again.

Ray, was back.


	37. Chapter 37: My Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

_I saw a figure walk through the door. A figure with bronze hair and green eyes._

_He grabbed my wheelchair handle bars and rolled me out of the coffee shop._

_Rosalie was gone._

" _Miss me sweetie?" He cackled. _

_Everything went dark. Once again._

_Ray, was back._

Chapter 37: My Light

_Edward Cullen:_

Bella. Just her name brought me to tears. I looked all over New York for her. I couldnt find her. I couldnt find her anywhere. Alice was always crying. You never saw her once happy personality anymore. Jasper was just trying desperatly to comfort Alice and help find Bella and Rose. Rosalie was missing now and Emmett was going mad. Emmett and I would search day and night everywhere. Anywhere. We needed them back. We couldnt survive without our other halves.

Everything was falling apart.

My cell phone rang. A beacon of light.

" Hello?" I heard Rosalie rasp out quietly

" Hey! Rose. Are you okay? Is Bella okay? What happened? Where are you?" I asked desperatly shooting out questions quietly. Emmett was just in his room moping. I didnt want him coming over here and rip the phone out of my hand.

" Where at a coffee shop. Bella and I got away. Ray came back though and hes dragging Bella back to the warehouse." Rose explained.

" What warehouse?" I asked desperatly needing some answers.

" Tell Alice. She'll know." Where Rosalies last words on the phone before it went dead.

" Alice!" I yelled loudly.

" Yeah?" She asked tiredly and sadly.

" Warehouse?" I asked hoping to get some answers out of her. She pondered that for a second before he face turned bright again with a huge grin.

" Oh thats it! Thats it!" She sang and ran off to her room to change. She came back with a bright yellow shirt on dragging Jasper out of the room who was also smiling brightly. Alice then got Emmett out of the room by calling loudly.

" I know were Rosalie and Bella are!" Emmett came crashing through the door trying desperatly to get out. We all ran to my car and hopped in. I drove as fast I could. Praying that I wouldnt get pulled over.

Alice directed me where to go.

" Why don't you drive Alice?" I asked. Her shooting directions at me was getting very annoying.

" Because silly Edward. I can't drive as fast as you." She giggled back and then turned back into Hitler Alice. Shouting out directions.

We pulled up to a coffee shop and Rosalie came running out. Emmett squeezed out of the car and ran to her crushing her into a big bear hug.

They both got back into the car and she told us the directions to the warehouse. Much more nicely then nazi Alice.

We pulled up to a big, gray, dark warehouse. It looked deserted but apparently we knew better.

" OK. So us guys are going in while you girls stay here right?" Emmett asked.

" Nope. Were coming too. You guys don't know anything about this warehouse." Alice said promptly and jumped out of the car. Followed by Rosalie. We didnt say anything just let them come with us. We did not want to face the rath of Alice when she was mad. Let alone Rosalie.

We walked in a gasped at what we saw.

A wall of pictures. All of Bella. I was horrified as was everyone else. Emmett started cracking his knuckles like a big protective brother. Which he was to Bella and Alice. We were all one family.

We followed Rosalie in quietly while she picked up a nearby baseball bat holding it protectivly in front of her. Why there was a baseball bat? I didnt know nor did I want to know.

We came to a room that looked more like a cave. There was a big white bed. Bella was lying there knocked out. She was nude. This was not that way I first wanted to see my Bella.

Alice and Rosalie walked up to Bella and shook her awake. Putting clothes on her from the bag they brought. She complied shakily.

" Welcome guests." Ray said walking into the room eyeing Alice and Rose. Before he could take a step towards them Rosalie walked up to him and thumped him on the head. We ran out of there as fast as we could. Me carrying Bella out who was knocked out again.

We drove fastly to the Hospital and checked Bella in.

" Thank you Edward. I love you." Bella rasped quietly from her hospital bed.

" I'll always save you Bella. I love you to." I replied quietly grabbing her hand gently and kissing it.

" My light." Were Bella's last words before she fell into a deep sleep.

**So.. I did Edwards p.o.v! Hit or miss? Review as always please (: And theres no cliff-hanger!!! Arent you proud? (:**


	38. Chapter 38: Together Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Mini A/N: Holy goshers. I got more then 20 reviews. I feel loved (: Can I get 30? Because I'm really greedy? Please? No? Well anyway heres chapter 38! Oh and READ SHATTERED GLASS! Please... (: I swear its good... !!! well.. except chapter 4 but anyway read itt!!! make me happy (:?? Oh and Rosalies hit Ray on the head with a baseball bat (: Some of you were confused. I have my own personal favorite reviewer! Cause shes really cool an always leaves super nice comments. She ends each review with "Izzy". If that helps? Okays read on!**

Previously:

_We drove fastly to the Hospital and checked Bella in. _

" _Thank you Edward. I love you." Bella rasped quietly from her hospital bed._

" _I'll always save you Bella. I love you to." I replied quietly grabbing her hand gently and kissing it._

" _My light." Were Bella's last words before she fell into a deep sleep. _

Chapter 38: Together Forever

I didnt know how long I was out. I'm pretty sure it was for awhile though.

I faintly heard the beeping from the machine next to me. I hate hospitals.

I wearily opened my eyes and saw Edward sleeping soundly in a chair pulled right up to the edge of my bed. His bronze hair was more messy than usual and his clothes were wrinkly.

I didnt want to disturb him but, I knew he's been waiting for me to wake up. Sometimes I think he cares to much. But, I really don't mind because I care just as much. We were two halves to the same whole. Two hearts, one soul. We were an us not a him and she.

"Edward" I whispered relizing my voice was raspy. He still hadnt moved.

"Edward" I called a little louder. He jolted awake tiredly.

" What now Alice? No. I will not go home and change. I have to stay here till Bella gets up Alice. You know what she means to me." He grumbled.

" You mean the same to me Edward." I said in my normal voice and he jumped up.

" Bella?!" He asked excitement filling in those gorgeous shockingly green eyes.

" Edward?!" I mimicked mockingly. He smiled and walked over to kiss my forehead softly.

" I missed you." He admitted after a few minutes of silence. Us just gazing into each others eyes. Remembering. Lovingly.

" How long was I out?" I asked warily.

" Well. Todays thursday.." He admitted cringing waiting for my yelling to start.

" More than a week?!" I screeched not disappointing him.

" Well. The doctors kept you sedated so it would give you some time to recover. All your injuries are healed though. So you should be able to play in the game tomorrow." He exclaimed happily.

" Yes!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air excitedly.

"Uh Edward?" I started.

" Yes love?" He asked back. He was gazing dreamily at the wall behind me, thinking of something.

" What happened to Ray?" I whispered.

His head shot forward to face me. His eyes stared deep into mine. Capturing me. Dazzling me.

" Jail. Forever." He answered back glaring at the wall again.

" Arent you happy?" I asked confused.

He clenched his jaw. " He should be dead for doing that to you. Thank god I didnt get my hands on the little." He growled and started cursing underneth his breath.

I stroked his cheek gently trying to regain his focus.

" Now its just you and me Edward. Nothing can come between us." I whispered to him pulling his head down to kiss me. His lips caught mine and we kissing tenderly. Savoring in the moment of our love.

Just Edward and I. Forever.


	39. Chapter 39: Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**MINI AUTHORS NOTE: HI! Okay.. So.. this is int the last chapter neither was the last one.. obviously. I will write until chapter 40 or 45 or 50. Something like that. If your wondering.. Thank you for the reviews I think I got 32 or something like that.. Yay! Can we go for 40? Do you think you guys could handle it. Haha (: You readers and reviewers are awesome and thank you for being so supportive. Oh, and this chapter is short cause I'm supposed to be sleeping. I PROMISE THAT I WILL POST TOMORROW. (: Kay?**

_Previously:_

" _Now its just you and me Edward. Nothing can come between us." I whispered to him pulling his head down to kiss me. His lips caught mine and we kissing tenderly. Savoring in the moment of our love._

_Just Edward and I. Forever._

Chapter 39: Affair

After Edward and I's "little moment" as Emmett liked to call it. Apparently they were all standing in the doorway giggling and aweing. Edward and I were to caught up to realize or notice them. Which I thought was cute. Emmett thought it was sickening and made rude gagging noises.

" Screw you Emmett!" I yelled at him causing him to maturely stick his tongue out at me. I did as well. Because thats just the kind of mature adult that I am.

We went back to school and everyone was firing questions at me. Like.

"Where were you?"

" Why were you absent?"

" Are you pregnant?" I just laughed at this one and nodded holding my hand on my stomach.

" Emmet's the father. But, don't tell a soul." I whispered in the girls ear winking. She gasped and scurried of to tell her all her little friends. So much for f aux secrets.

" I'm going to be a father?!" Emmett had yelled out not more than ten minutes after that. Apparently the girl was a gossiper.

Everyone turned to me and I just shrugged.

" Yes Emmett and I are a very happy couple. Were also engaged to be married. But, don't expect an invite were just going to Vegas. My dream is for Evils to marry us. He just looks so much like Emmett you know? Anyway, I'm deeply sorry Rosalie." I yelled in mock sadness. Rosalie acted angry and all much to my amusement.

" How could you?!" She yelled at Emmett and smacked him across his face.

" What about Edward?" An Edward fan club member asked batting her eyelashes at him.

" Oh, hes my boyfriend. Didn't you know?" I answered back completely serious.

" B-but.." She stuttered and walked away mumbling something about only being able to have one gorgeous boyfriend.

We all ran to our room and burst out laughing when we got in.

" T-that was so funny!" Alice laughed gasping for air. Everyone else was in hysterias on the floor.

" Bella school hasn't been any fun without you." Jasper admitted smiling brightly at me.

I just smiled sheepishly in reply.

" OK so we have a basketball game tomorrow right?" I asked Edward.

" Yes m'am." He saluted and walked off to his room. I just looked at Rosalie and Alice and we shook our heads walking off to our respective rooms.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	40. Chapter 40: Cheater

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously: _

" _OK so we have a basketball game tomorrow right?" I asked Edward._

" _Yes m'am." He saluted and walked off to his room. I just looked at Rosalie and Alice and we shook our heads walking off to our respective rooms._

_Tomorrow was going to be fun. _

Chapter 40: Cheater

"Black dress with the tights underneath,

I got the breath of the las-" I banged my hand on the snooze button and shoved my head under my pillow. Trying to block out the noise of Alice's screeching.

" Wake up, wake up!" Alice shrieked bouncing into my room and grabbing my pillow away from me.

" Wheres the fire Alice?" I mocked dragging myself out of bed and grumbling all the way to the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush while Alice started talking.

" Jasper thinks I'm cheating on him!" She whispered loudly into my ear.

" With who?" I asked chuckling.

" I don't know! Thats the issue!" She shrieked and brought a list out of her pocket.

"So, I made a list of all the possible candidates of all the guys I like."

I grabbed the list.

" Alice!" I yelled.

" What?" She murmured innocently.

" Theres only one name on here!" I yelled and threw the list back at her.

_Jasper._ Was the only name written on there in a bright swirly pink handwriting. There was even a little heart at the end of this name. I shook my head at Alice's silliness.

" Why don't you just ask him?" I pondered.

" Because I can't!" She yelled walking away.

" Oh and Bella? You have to wear your jersey for today!" She cackled before running away.

" Damn it!" I cursed..

" Now Bella. Proper ladies should not be cursing." I heard a male voice chastise.

" Well, its not my fault that I have to wear my jersey now is it?" I responded glaring at this perfectly set face.

" You have to wear it?" He yelled smiling broadly. I mumbled a yes and he smiled even more widely, if that was possible.

" Edward, dearest. You forgot one particular aspect. Your not the only one who is going to be seeing my scantily clad torso." I informed him happily and walked back to my room with a slight bounce in my step. But, not before seeing his grief stricken face. Serves him right.

I tugged on the tight fitting shirt and grabbed a pair of tight black jeans. I left my hair down but sprinkled some gold sparkles onto it.

I slipped on my black flip flops, grabbed my gym bag, and regular school bag and made my way out the door.

I walked out into our living room and grabbed Edwards hand pulling him out of the room. I did _not_ need any commentary on my outfit this morning.

The rest followed in silence walking in pairs. Even Jasper and Alice.

" So, Alice you and Jasper looked cozy." I commented while glossing my lips in the school bathroom mirror.

" Well yeah found out it was a girl. She goes by the name Barbie?" She said obivously confused and I snickered quietly. Barbie, my lesbian lover. Of course I remembered! **[ chapter 25]**

We quickly finished touching up our makeup and we made our way out into the hallway and to our first period class.

" Urm. Miss. Swan?" I heard our teacher ask. The teacher who was currently staring at my stomach.

" Shouldn't you change into something more appropriate?" He stuttered nervoulsy.

I gasped in mock confusion.

" Is there something wrong with my uniform?" Poor Mr. Reed just shook his bald head and gestured for me to take my seat.

The rest of my periods were non-eventful and boring. My only excitement was the teachers reactions. No boy approached me luckily. They were all to scared of Edward,Jasper,and Emmett. As they should be.

Finally lunch came upon us and I practically ran there. I spotted Edward at our table and sprinted to him jumping into his lap and kissing his lips passionately. He responded immediately and we just kissed in pure bliss and love. We stopped though, when someone rudely cleared there throat. It was Emmett of course.

" Well excuse me for trying to greet my boyfriend." I glared at him angrily.

" Well excuse me for getting jealous of my fiancé kissing her boyfriend!" He shouted and the attention of the cafeteria was on us.

" You know what Emmett?!" I mock shouted angrily.

" What?!" He boomed.

" I'm through with you!" I yelled back standing up.

"Our baby will grow up with a father!" He yelled back and a few people gasped. Obviously they hadn't heard of our previous spectacle.

" Well Emmett. Edwards the real father. So its over." I answered back loudly hanging my head in mock shame.

Emmett gasped and stomped his foot. He stormed out of the room.

Edward hung his head as well. Together we walked out of the cafeteria.

Alice,Rosalie,and Jasper followed.

We all roared with laughter again. That was so much fun.

" That was great!" Rosalie gasped and started laughing again.

The rest of the day was dreadfully boring.


	41. Chapter 41: Game Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

_We all roared with laughter again. That was so much fun. _

" _That was great!" Rosalie gasped and started laughing again._

_The rest of the day was dreadfully boring._

Chapter 41: Game Day

Edward Jasper and I made our way to gym after 10th period. I was bouncing with excitement and Jasper and Ed had matching wide grins. We were pumped.

" See you out there." I murmured to Edward after we broke apart from our kiss.

He nodded in response and I made my way into the girls locker room. I changed into the skimpy bottom piece of my outfit and quickly threw my hair into a ponytail.

I skipped to the door of the gymnasium were the rest of my team were already there standing. Boys were weird. I mean seriously they change as fast as cheetahs!

We stood in front of those big brown doors and coach decided to make a speech.

" Okay, guys. Have fun and win!" Was the conclusion of his speech. Once again I got a a wink. And once again I shuddered. Edward wrapped his arm protectively around me while they called our names out to the court.

They were all called one by one until Edward and I were the only ones left.

" Now give a big welcome to our two captains! Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen!" The announcer shouted and Edward tugged my into the gym. Basically because I was frozen in shock.

We were meet with loud cheers from our side of the gym. The other side wasnt as enthusiastic which was understandable. Which annoyed me though was the laughter, and taunting. The pointed fingers, the non expectant glances.

All of us meet the other team in the middle of the court.

" A girl cant play!" One of the big goons from the other side yelled. And they were big. Huge actually. If they stepped on me I would be crushed. Permanently.

" Why not?" I asked in mock wonder.

" Because.." He started. " Because girls cant play guy sports!" He yelled earning glares from many girls.

" So basketballs a guy sport is it now?" I asked.

I just stared blankly at me.

" They cant allow this!" He yelled and stormed off to go talk to his coach.

I turned to Edward and his face was truly frightening.

" Edward?" I asked warily.

" Sorry, Love. I just cant handle it when people doubt you" He explained. I nodded in understanding and kissed him gently.

We quickly made our way to the court and each team stared each other down.

I took my spot as point guard and started dribbling the ball quickly down the court. I passed it to Jasper, who was currently unguarded.

_Swish._

Two points.

The game continued like this until the final five seconds.

It was a tie but, I knew we couldn't end it like this.

I dribbled up the court and fake passed it to Jasper.

_Swish._

Edward sank the ball into the wired net.

The crowd went wild. Screaming like mad.

We shook hands with the other team quickly. Some of them were so sexiest that they wouldn't even shake me hand.

Edward just shook his head and lead me through the door.

The after party went by quickly. Just the six of us joking around as usual.

" Go for a walk with me Bella?" Edward asked smiling lovingly.

I smiled brilliantly back and nodded.


	42. Chapter 42: The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Previously:_

" _Go for a walk with me Bella?" Edward asked smiling lovingly._

_I smiled brilliantly back and nodded._

Chapter 42:

He grabbed my hand and we smiled brilliantly at each other as we walked hand and hand until we got to Edwards meadow.

I laid down and just stared at the gorgeous bright stars shining above us.

Edward laid down next to me. Intertwining our fingers together.

" Marry me?" He asked dreamily turning his head to look into my eyes. I stared back into his brilliant green eyes. The ones that I feel in love with. The ones I would into until the day I died. The green eyes that I couldn't live without. Couldn't survive with.

" Yes."

He kissed me passionately and we just stared at the bright stars. A shooting star suddenly flew across the sky. The brilliance of it amazed me.

"Beautiful." Edward murmured smiling at me again. I pushed his shoulder playfully.

" I love you Edward" I whispered.

" I love you to." He murmured back.

And we just stared at those bright stars that spotted the black expansive sky and saw our forever. Our forever together.

The End.


	43. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**I was going to write this one the last chapter.. But it seemed to nice and beautiful for me to do so. If your wondering there will most likely be a sequeal (: **

**Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Especially my reviewers. Without you guys I would have no inspiration to write. Besides my love for it (: I hope you enjoyed Daises, Roses and Violets. It was super fun to write.**

**Thank you again.**

**Gabriella Faith.**


End file.
